KH: the next generation
by theinspired
Summary: Yuri, a normal teen, finds Sora, Donald, and, Goofy in her bedroom. She then is pulled along a wild ride in search of her best friend, Corlo, and will discover the fate of the worlds.
1. Prologue

_Hey, guys. this is a story about Sora and Kairi's daughter and Riku and Hannah's (OC character) son. Enjoy!_

_disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I own OC characters._

**Kingdom Hearts: The Next Generation**

**prologue**

Kairi sat in the living room watching her daughter run happily around. At two years old she looked so much like her parents. She had that same brown hair as her mother and her blue eyes matched her father's perfectly.

Kairi smiled at her happiness. She seemed to be happy no matter what.

A knock sounded on the door. All activity with in the house stopped.

Kairi rushed to answer it. When she opened the door, she found Sora smiling behind it. It seemed as if all his childhood happiness was captured in his eyes.

Kairi rushed forward and hugged him. "Don't do that." she whispered.

"Do what?" Sora asked, confused.

"If you're not going to be home by seven, please call ahead." She broke the hug.

"Why, Kairi?"

"Because when you're gone like that it scares me. It makes me think you've been taken again." She hugged him. "I just don't want it to happen again. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry. I'll call ahead next time." They broke apart.

"Daddy!" Their daughter ran toward Sora.

"Hey, how's my little sunshine? Did you have fun today?" Sora picked her up.

She giggled and nodded. "What did you do today?" They stepped inside the house.

"I colored!" she said.

"Yeah and she had some fun with the finger paints." Kairi implied.

"Really?" He said with fake shock and set his daughter down.

She continued playing with her toys on the living room floor. "So...how was your day?" Sora asked his wife.

"Good."she shrugged. "She was restless today. She would not take a nap."

"Really?" he glanced at his daughter. They walked into the kitchen. The counter continued out into the living room so you could see the living room.

"Nope. Oh... we went to the beach and she found this stick...she started waving it around like she was fighting something."

"Interesting." Sora looked over at his daughter only to find that someone else was there.

The man was wearing a black robe. He pulled down his hood and picked up Sora's daughter. "Well, well. We meet again." Xenahort said.

"Put her down." Sora said and Oathkeeper appeared in his hand.

"You know, I'd rather not. She may help us...being your daughter and all."

The child had started to wail when she'd seen her father.

"Who's we? I defeated the organization...and you. How are you alive?"

"You'll see." was Xenahort's reply. He opened a pathway into darkness and disappeared with their child.

* * *

Riku and Hannah watched their son play with his trains and trucks while making engine noises. He looked so much like his father but had a little of his mother in him as well. His hair was blond, matching his mother's and he had the same blue eyes as his father. His mother also had brown eyes.

"So...what did you do today?" Riku asked his wife.

"Same old, same old. He played with his cars and while he took a nap, I watched TV. Nothing exciting." his wife answered. "How was your day?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good... I'm beginning to feel anxious. That someone is going to do something that will make you leave...It's been peaceful for too long."

"I know how you feel. Sora and Kairi are feeling it too."

A pathway to darkness appeared and from it stepped Xenahort. "Why hello, Riku. Long time no see."

"There's a reason for that." Riku answered and summoned his weapon _(A/N the one from KH1 before he got the keyblade)_.

"Ah. I see that weapon is coming of use again."

"Only because you're here. What do you want?"

"This little bundle of joy." he said as he picked up their son.

"What do you want with him? He's only two years old."

"You'll see." Xenahort opened a pathway to darkness and stepped through. Riku followed him before it closed.

* * *

Once he'd reached the other side, Xenahort told his minions to search the castle for anyone who might foil their plan. _(A/N hint, hint: the World that Never Was castle)_

He set Riku's child next to Sora's and waited.

His minions returned with Riku. "Good. Now we have a witness outside of the Organization to watch our latest invention at work." The minions released Riku and Xenahort summoned up darkness in the form of chains to hold him down.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked while struggling with the chains.

Xenahort laughed. "I wish your friend could be here to see this too. I guess he was too chicken to jump into the darkness."

Riku looked over to the children. "You took Sora's kid too!"

"Yes, of course I did. If I was trying to find a child who could wield the keyblade it would be one of you two."

"That's what you're big plan is? To get one of them to wield the keyblade? That hurts you more than helps you."

"Not if you keep them separated from their parents for the rest of their lives."

"No! You're not going to go through with this!"

He laughed again. "Oh. What are you going to do about it?"

Riku fell silent, _If only Sora were here_, he thought.

"Exactly."

"Let's see that invention of yours, Xenahort." a squeaky voice said.

"The King!" Riku yelled in delight. Now, he had a chance.

"Why, hello my dear friend. I don't think I need to bind you. You're not as aggressive as Riku here."

Xenahort clapped his hands and a blue vortex appeared in front of him. "This vortex leads back in time to what this world used to be: Reality. That pathetic world we took over and changed into this magnificent palace of darkness."

"You used another world as a base to make this one? Ansem would be ashamed of you." the King said.

"I'm sure. But I don't care for that buffoon's appraisal anymore. Xigbar, bring the children here. Don't enter the wormhole until I tell you to."

Xigbar picked up both children and walked toward the vortex. They were frozen in fear.

"You know what to do." Xenahort said. "On the count of three. One...two...three!"

Xigbar jumped into the portal and disappeared along with it.

"Now," he summoned up heartless that surrounded the King, "please excuse us, my dear friend, Riku and I have a deal to make."

**Cliffy! please review. the second chapter shall be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I own OC characters._

_hey! This kind of slows down here but it'll pick up I promise.  
_

**Chapter one**

Yuri POV

Sitting in my room, just thinking has to be about the most boring thing that you could do on a Friday afternoon. I was supposed to be picking out my costume for the Halloween party but I couldn't decide what to go as. A pirate, a fairy, a sumo wrestler, a spy, a superhero, a kung fu master, maybe even a mummy. There were too many to choose from.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. Maybe I won't even go at all. I heard this strange humming noise.

I sat up quickly looking around for the source of the noise. Then I saw it: there were three blue clusters of electric energy right in front of my bed. What is happening?

As I stared at them they changed shape. The one to the right kinda looked like a duck with a hat. The one on the far left looked had the face of a dog but the body of a person. The one in the middle looked like a person except it's hair was spiky.

Then is electric blue color faded away. So I could see the actual colors. The duck I recognized as Donald Duck. The dog man turned out to be Goofy and the person looked like the sixteen year old boy Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Not that I ever played it. My best friend, Corlo, was obsessed with the game. He always talked about it and I've watched him play it a couple of times.

I was frozen with shock. Could this really be happening? Sora looked around then his gaze settled on me.

"Um...could you help us?" Sora said. He didn't say anything else. Apparently, he was waiting for me to answer.

"Uh...how did you get here?" I asked.

"We used a Gummi ship." he said causally, "You still didn't answer my question."

I got of the bed and circled around them studying their appearance, clothes, everything. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um...what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh...um...just stay right there. Don't move." I turned around and rummaged through the drawers of my dresser. Corlo was never going to believe this if I didn't have proof. Finally, I found my digital camera.

I turned it on and spun around. "Just a couple of pictures." I muttered to myself.

"_What _are you doing?" Sora asked. He had so many questions.

"Would you mind if I took your picture?" I asked.

"Garwsh...why do want a picture?" Goofy said.

"Because my friend won't believe that you're actually here." I answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get it over with." Donald quacked.

"Hold on a sec." Sora said, "Why won't your friend believe you and how do you know who we are?"

"Well, Sora, first off: your not real, all of you and second: your in a video game called Kingdom Hearts." I said quickly and snapped a picture.

"Whoa. I said to wait on the picture." He complained.

"Sorry. I picture per question."

"But he asked two questions." Donald pointed out.

"Your right." I said and snapped another picture.

Sora hit Donald on the head. "Why did you have to say that?" Sora asked as Donald rubbed where he'd hit his head.

"Garwsh...we're not real?" Goofy said.

"Well...according to me your not but my friend seems to think otherwise." I snapped another picture.

"What's this about being in a video game?" Sora said.

"You're all characters in a video game. It's as simple as that." I took a picture.

"Ow! Can you stop doing that?"

"Sorry, I don't have enough proof yet. My friend is hard to persuade." I took a picture.

"That doesn't count!" Sora complained.

"Yes it does. It's a question. All questions count."

"Who's your friend?" Donald asked.

"His name is Corlo. He lives down the street." This time I got closer for the picture. I took a head shot of Donald.

"Donald, you're going to make us blind. Only ask questions we need to know the answers to." Sora scolded.

"Sorry."

"Garwsh...are you gonna ask questions?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I took a head shot of Sora this time. When I looked at the picture, I realized that we have the same blue eyes. Amazing.

"Goofy! Don't ask silly questions!" Sora was getting agitated.

"Sorry."

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Yuri. Nice to meet you, Sora." I closed in on Goofy's head and snapped a picture.

"Okay, okay. Enough pictures. I think that's enough proof." Sora said.

"Not yet. I have to get a picture of the keyblade."

"Fine." Sora summoned his keyblade and held it out so I could take a picture. Click. "There. Are you done now?"

"Not quite." I snapped a picture of the keyblade as it was disappearing. That would be though to fake. "_Now_ I'm done."

All three of them sighed with relief as I turned my camera off. I slipped it into my pocket.

"So...your friend is really that stubborn?" Sora asked. I guess, since the camera was away, that it was okay to ask pointless questions.

"Yes. You would not believe how stubborn he is."

"So...is anything wrong here?" Donald asked.

"No. Everything is just peachy and boring."

"Good. Let's get out of here. Come on, guys." Donald continued.

"No wait." Sora said, "Let's stay here for a while. There might not be trouble now but trouble always comes."

"Fine." Donald sighed, "But I'm not going anywhere near her."

"I know who to be! Yes! Thanks, guys!" I said randomly and ran toward my closet.

"Yuk! What are you talking about?"Goofy said.

I ignored him and rummaged in my closet for the right clothes. A white shirt, a blue jacket, a blue skirt, blue socks, and black loafers. "Perfect!" I set these things on my bed and picked up my tan book bag. I dumped out its contents and put the camera inside.

"Get out. Get out." I said as I pushed them out the door.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Just wait a sec, okay? Don't go anywhere!" I closed the door and changed.

**Good, huh? the next chapter is up! please read!**


	3. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts only OC characters._

_Finally! some action! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter two**

"So...when did _he_ get here?" Axel said pointing to Sora as he walked into the house with the girl and his posse. "This visit wasn't in the log."

"Relax." Luxord replied. "Chances are he ended up here by mistake. Maybe we can use him to persuade the girl."

"Maybe...but Xenahort is going to take it out on Riku."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's the only one who could've changed the Sora's past being so close to him."

"True...but how could he? He's been chained up all this time."

"I don't know. Riku...he's...gifted."

They stayed silent for awhile gazing at the vacant parking lot. Luxord broke the silence.

"We'd better get back to the present before we change the past too much." Luxord clapped his hands and a time vortex appeared. "After you."

Axel stepped in, shortly followed by Luxord. The portal vanished along with them.

* * *

"Come on, guys. Don't be shy." I said as we entered the living room of the house. "Now where is he?"

"Where is who?" Sora asked as we pushed through the crowd.

I rolled my eyes. When will he ever catch on? "Corlo. You know the guy I told you about."

"Oh."

"There he is." I said pointing to a guy in a black robe. He'd no doubt come as a member of Organization XIII.

"Him?" Sora asked utterly confused. "He's a member of the Organization. How could you be friends with him?"

I sighed. He takes everything too literally. "Corlo is _not_ a part of Organization XIII. It's a costume, genius."

"Oh." This was going to be a long night.

"Okay. Stay right here." I pointed to a couch placed up against the wall. "Wait until I come and get you. Don't move."

"Why do we have to sit here?" Donald asked.

"Because your 'costumes' are just a little too good. Corlo is your biggest fan. He'll faint if he sees you. I'll show him the pictures and ease him into this. Okay?"

"Okay." Sora said reluctantly.

I turned to leave with one last reminder, "Stay here." I constantly kept glancing back to make sure they were still there. This seemed to good to be true.

"Corlo," I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi." he replied. His blond hair shimmered under the party lights. His blue eyes showed my reflection like tiny mirrors.

"Corlo, listen. This is going to sound cra--" He cut me off.

"I'm not Corlo. I am Demyx."

I sighed. When he's in costume he "becomes" the character no matter how bad his acting skills are.

"Fine, Demyx. Just listen. I know this gonna sound crazy but it's true." I took a deep breath, "You know Sora, Donald, and Goofy, right?"

"Of course, Kairi." Corlo answered. I had come to the party as Kairi. I looked so much like her, according to Sora. He would know.

"There real." I looked him straight in the eye. He knew I wasn't lying but still it was still kind of hard to believe.

"Seriously? You're not kidding with me like you did on April Fools last year?"

"No. I'm not kidding. Seriously, I talked to them. Look." I pulled my camera out of my bag and handed it to him.

He looked through the pictures; amazement plastered on his face. I was pretty sure he was thinking I'd faked them until he got to the last picture.

When he saw it, he froze. If he had doubts before, they were gone now. "Y-yuri," he handed the camera back to me; his hand shaking ferociously. I stuffed it back into my bag. "Th-th-th-they're real." he chocked out.

"I know, Corlo. Calm down." I answered. He took some deep breaths. "There you go. Calm." I glanced over to the couch. The heroes were still sitting there looking very bored. "Come on, this way." I pulled Corlo toward the couch.

"Where are we going?" he asked. He'd calmed down and wasn't stuttering. A good sign.

"Be patient. It's worth the wait." I guided him carefully through the crowd so he wouldn't get a sneak peek. I stopped in front of the couch with Corlo turned around.

I took a deep breath before proceeding. "Corlo," I said while slowly turning him around. "I would like you to meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Guys, this is Corlo."

Corlo stared in bewilderment at them. "Pinch me." he said. I pinched him on the shoulder, hard. "Ow! Okay, I felt that. I'm not dreaming. This is real."

"Yeah, I know, Corlo. I know." I said.

"How did they get here?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Why don't you ask them yourself."

"Myself? Yuri, you don't understand. They're heroes! I can't just have a causal conversation with them!"

"Why not? I talked with them a lot today. Come on, can't you even ask _one _question?"

"We're right here, you know." Donald said.

"Amazing... You talk just like in the game." Corlo observed.

"Yeah, about the game...why are we in it? It just seems to cause trouble." Sora commented.

"No way! You too!"

"Garwsh...he really is our biggest fan." Goofy noticed.

"Cool! You even do that 'Garwsh' thing! Amazing!"

"Uh...this is getting awkward." I said hurriedly. "Corlo, they're people too. They have feelings. Keep those radical comments to yourself." I reprimanded.

"Sorry, guys."

There was a lot of murmuring and then it abruptly stopped. Corlo took that as "apology accepted" and moved on.

He asked about the Gummi ship, combat moves, and other geeky things. They answered politely and calmly. I stood there tapping my foot with my arms crossed awaiting the end.

That's when I heard the screaming.

I looked around frantically for the source. It was right in front of me only a few steps away. A vampire was lying on his back screaming uncontrollably at the shadow heartless on his chest.

I ran toward the scene and bashed the heartless over its head with my bag. It did some damage but it wasn't enough to destroy it. "Come on, guys! I need your help!" I yelled as more heartless appeared.

Sora, after finally looking up, noticed the chaos and came to the rescue with the keyblade in his hand. Donald and Goofy followed shortly after him.

I stepped out of the fight, allowing them to so their thing, and ran to Corlo. "Corlo," I said terribly out of breath. "we have to get out of here!"

"I know!" he answered and bolted for the door with me trailing behind.

**Amazing! I'm shocking myself by writing this! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts but I do own OC characters._

_Here it is! Enjoy and review! I need feedback!_**  
**

**Chapter three**

As soon as Corlo and I had burst through the door, many more heartless appeared. We were trapped with nothing to defend ourselves. We were toast.

I saw something fly through the air toward me. It looked like a...sword. It was a sword. I caught it and fell into the action.

The blade sliced through several heartless at once. It felt awesome.

"Yuri, what _are_ you doing?" Corlo yelled over all the noise.

"What does it look like? I'm fighting!" I snapped.

"There's too many! We need help!" He yelled in worry.

"I know!" I yelled back. "Come on, Sora. There wasn't _that _many in there." I muttered to myself.

Finally, after almost everyone was out of the house, Sora came to the rescue. He jumped in the fight along with Donald and Goofy. "What took you so long? We're dying out here!" I yelled at Sora.

"Sorry, Yuri. We got caught up. After the first wave," he jumped up and attacked a flying heartless then came back down, "they just kept coming and coming. We barely made it out alive."

"That's great and all but I don't think that they're going to stop anytime soon, either." Corlo said. "We have to get out of here!"

"You're right." Sora agreed, "We have to get to the ship!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "I'm not leaving!" All I had to remember my family by was my locket that I never ever take off. It is completely sliver with a black outline of a crab that represents caner, my astrology sign.

"Listen, Yuri. Your world," he sighed, "your world is coming to an end. I know I've been there."

"What? No, no this isn't happening! That stupid game isn't real!" I yelled.

"Yuri," Corlo said, "If Sora is real, then so is everything else. We have to get to the ship or get sucked up by the darkness!"

"Fine. I'll go to the ship." I said, heartbroken.

"Good," Sora said, "Donald, Goofy! Get ready!." he turned to me. "Yuri, this is going to take up a lot of my power so... please make sure I get onto the ship."

"Okay." I nodded. I looked around for my best friend, only to find that he wasn't there. "Corlo! Where are you?" I yelled desperately. "We have to go!" There was no answer just the resounding noise of chaos.

Then there was a bright flash of white light and at least half of the heartless disappeared. Sora fell on me and I held him up while still trying to fight off the remaining heartless.

The Gummi ship appeared in the lot and we all ran toward it. Once we were inside, I set Sora down and sat in a chair. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hollow Bastion." Donald answered and took the controls. The ship lifted off unsteadily due to the amount of heartless attacking it.

When we were in space, Donald said, "Yuri, take the cannon! We've got company!"

I ran to the back of the ship and aimed the cannon at the heartless. I got most of them but, like before, they just kept coming. "I can't hold them off! We've got to get out of here!" I yelled at Donald.

"Okay." he slammed his fist down on a big red button. The ship rocketed toward Hollow Bastion and away from my home.

I sighed and sat down in the empty chair fingering my locket. I thought about my family and my best friend. I hoped that they are safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to them.

Sora groaned and sat up slowly. "What happened?"

"After you did...whatever you did I carried you onto the ship and now we're on our way to Hollow Bastion," I answered.

"Okay." he rubbed his head, "Could you have set me down harder?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." after looking around he said, "Hey, where's Corlo?"

"I haven't got a clue. He just disappeared." I said.

"You'll find him. I've always found my friends. He'll come to you." Sora said totally sure.

"Whatever you say, Sora." I answered.

Nobody talked until we'd landed in Hollow Bastion. And even _that_ didn't trigger a conversation. "We're here." Donald said.

We exited the ship and stepped out into the bright sunlight. "Well, I've got to get restocked." Sora said and headed over to the marketplace. We followed him.

After buying all the potions and weapons that we'd need, I said, "So, Sora...what are we doing here?"

"We're going to see if Leon needs any help, then we're outta here." he answered.

"Cool. Where are we going next?"

"We?" he raised his eyebrows, "You're staying here. I don't think you're ready for this sort of thing."

"What? Did you even _see _me fight?"

"Yes, I did and you were amazing but adrenaline can cause people to act differently."

"What? So it's adrenaline now?" I snapped. We kept arguing. Our words meshed together so you couldn't understand what we were saying.

"Hold it, hold it." Donald stood between us using his hands to push us away from each other.

"Garwsh...you fight too much." Goofy stated.

Donald kept his hands up until it was clear we weren't going to go at each other's throats. "He's just jealous." Donald said.

"Jealous of what?" I asked.

"Your fighting skills, your weapon...pretty much everything." Donald answered.

"Wait a second. My weapon? I don't have a weapon."

"Yeah, you do." Sora said moodily, "The one you used to fight off the heartless, remember?"

"Oh, right. But that's not _mine_ it flew at me from nowhere. I don't even know where it came from."

"Well, it's pretty powerful. I could fell it." Sora said.

"Really?" I summoned my weapon. It appeared in my right hand. It looked like an ordinary sword to me.

"Whoa. Did you see that?" Donald quacked.

"Uh huh." Sora said.

"See what? I asked.

"Your sword...it keeps flickering." Sora said.

"Flickering? What does that mean?"

"It keeps changing back and forth. First, it's a sword. Then, it's...something else."

"What are you talking about? What does it change to?"

"I don't know. It doesn't stay long enough for me to see what it is."

"How come I don't see this? All I see is the sword."

"No clue."

"Yuk!...do you think Leon would know?" Goofy asked.

"Probably. Let's ask him." Sora said and ran off toward Merlin's house.

**some action! Yay! don't worry, you'll get the full scoop on the sword thing in the next chapter! Please review! I need some feedback. I want to know if I need to change anything and if you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts but I do own OC characters._

_Yunagirlamy-- as to the confusion. I'll put part of this chapter from Corlo's point of view. and to everyone else-- if you want to get mentioned here then review!  
_

**Chapter four**

Corlo POV

"Fine. I'll go to the ship." Yuri said. She looked sad. Sora started to say something to Yuri but I was pulled away from them.

Desperately, I called out her name but it was lost in the swarm of heartless. I heard her muffled cries but I couldn't move. The heartless were piled on top of me. I could barely breathe.

Then I saw a flash of white light and the weight was gone. I stood up. I saw Yuri running across the lot carrying Sora. She went into the Gummi ship and it lifted off into space.

"Yuri!" I cried out. I knew she couldn't hear me. I stood there staring off into the night sky waiting for the ship to come back. It never did.

"Well, well. It looks like your friend doesn't care about you." I knew that voice. I spun around searching for the source. Then I meet his ice cold stare.

"Xemnas," I said. "I don't need your sympathy."

He chuckled. "I'm not Xemnas anymore. I'm Xenahort."

"So you changed you're name. Guess what? I DON'T CARE!"

"You simple, naive, little child. I didn't just change my name. I reconnected with my heartless self. I am Xenahort."

"I don't care if you're whole or half or even a third. All I know is that you're bad."

He laughed his evil laugh. "I'm not bad, Corlo, you've just been lied to all this time."

I was frozen in shock. Not by what he'd said but by hearing my name come out of his vile mouth. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things about you. For example, you love to play Kingdom Hearts and that you have a best friend who is a girl. Her name is Yuri. Would you like me to continue?"

I didn't say anything. I hadn't fully defrosted yet.

He continued anyway, "I know that you've been secretly wishing that the game was real and the fact that you like to imagine yourself as the keyblade master." He kept saying things that were all true like what I like to eat, how I sleep at night and other daily life things. But the last thing was what surprised me the most.

"Also, I know that you've secretly loved Yuri ever since you were nine. Now, how do I know all these things? I know them because I've been watching over you ever since you arrived here." He pointed to the ground.

"So...you mean my whole life?" I asked. I was still frozen but with shock. The fear had melted away a long time ago.

"No. And if you'd like to know why, I suggest you come with me. I can only hold off my past self for so long."

"What?" I asked and took a step closer. I was still a little scared. I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"I'll explain everything soon." He clapped his hands and a blue vortex appeared. "After you."

Hesitantly, I stepped forward. I put my hand into the portal. I felt this weird weightless sensation. I stepped in. Xenahort followed me. The portal closed and I was trapped in a completely blue space with Xenahort by my side.

* * *

"So...what do you think, Leon?" I asked. We'd just explained everything to him. Who I was, what had happened, and about the sword.

"All I know is that blade is extremely powerful." He answered. "Merlin, do you know anything about this?"

"I know that King Arthur used to wield it." Merlin replied.

"King Arthur? Like Knights of the Round Table King Arthur?" I asked.

"Yes. I was once his advisor until his world was consumed. I thought the sword disappeared along it."

"So...this is Excalibur?" I asked, studying the blade.

"Yes...and no. King Arthur just called it Excalibur. Its real name is Commutatus meaning change or alteration. It changes shape according to the wielder. King Arthur saw it as Excalibur so it changed to suit him. You, however, have some kind internal struggle that is why it flickers like that."

"But how come I can't see it flicker? All I see is a sword."

"That's because you are not aware of the struggle yet."

"But I know about it now and...I still can't see it flicker."

"No, no. It's not as simple as being told about it. You have to feel the struggle."

"Well, I don't feel it."

"That's why. When this passes the weapon will settle to what suits you."

"Interesting." I slashed Commutatus through the air.

Sora, who had kept quiet this whole time, asked, "Who's King Arthur?"

"King Arthur was a legendary king of Camelot." I explained, "It's supposed to be made up but I guess it was its own world." I let my weapon disappear.

"Yuri?" Merlin asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"When did you get Commutatus?"

"Uh...I was trying to fight the heartless that had appeared in my world and it just flew at me out of nowhere." I shrugged.

"Hmm...most unusual."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally it would just appear in your hand like what happened to Sora with the keyblade." Merlin explained, "It seems that it must've been given to you or had made a split decision to change its wielder which happens very rarely."

"So...you think it was given to me?"

"Well, out of the two changing its wielder is more likely but I haven't a clue."

"So...Sora" I said, "Am I ready _now_?"

"No. You aren't worthy yet," he replied.

"What? I'm not worthy? That doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense...if you have a brain."

"Oh, that's it!" I yelled and summoned my blade. In response, he summoned Oathkeeper.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Yuffie asked. Merlin created a shield that stopped us from attacking each other.

"Nothing." Sora answered as he tried to disable the shield. "Donald, could you help me?"

"Sorry. I'm not picking sides." he answered.

"Great." Sora huffed.

We just stood there glaring at each other through the shield. "You still haven't answered my question." Yuffie wined.

"They're fighting." Donald answered simply.

"About what?"

"Yuri wants to come with us," Donald said.

"Yuk! But Sora won't let her." Goofy explained.

"Why not?" Yuffie asked.

"He's jealous." Donald said.

"I am not!" Sora complained.

"Yes, you are." Donald snapped.

I let my weapon disappear. I didn't see the point in fighting. I'll find some other way to travel between the worlds.

Merlin took the shield down. Donald and Sora were too busy arguing to notice.

"Guys, you can stop fighting." I said.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Sora said, embarrassment clearly shown on his face. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving up. If you don't want me to come, then I won't. It's your decision." I said.

"Well, I guess...I guess you could come." he said.

"Thank you, Sora." I ran up to him and hugged him. This action brought up something in my mind like a distant dream...or was it a far-off memory?

I broke the hug and closed my eyes.

**OMG! I'm wondering what's going to happen next myself!(even though I already know) Please, please, please review! I want to know if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey, guys. (my signature) what's up? read and review! Enjoy!:)_

**Chapter five**

Yuri POV

_Kairi opened the door. She looked about thirty._

_Sora was smiling behind it. He looked older too.  
_

_They talked. I could only see their faces if I looked up. I was short._

_"Daddy!" I yelled and ran toward him._

_"How's my little sunshine? Did you have fun today?" he asked._

_I giggled and nodded._

_"What did you do today?" he pressed on._

_"I colored!" I stated relishing in the joy on his face._

_"Yeah and she had fun with the finger paints." Kairi implied._

_"Really?" Sora said and set me down on the floor. I continued playing with my toys as they walked into the kitchen._

_As they talked, Sora kept glancing back at me. A man appeared in front of me._

_I frowned and tilted my head. Something was bad about him._

_Sora had noticed. He summoned his keyblade ready to attack._

_I cried at seeing him mad. I didn't like it when he was mad._

_The man took me through a portal and everything went black._

* * *

I opened my eyes and studied Sora. Could he really be my father? No. We look nothing alike...except for the eyes. But a lot of people have blue eyes. Do they have eyes that match perfectly? Maybe. I refused to believe it. My father was Eric. He was _not _Sora.

I opened my locket and stared at my father's picture. His eyes were brown as was his hair but he and I share the same smile. I looked at my mother's picture. She had blue eyes and red hair. She seemed to smile all the time even when she was mad. My heart ached at the sight of their pictures. I missed them very much.

I closed the locket and collapsed to the floor. I sat with my legs crossed and my hand on my chin. My brow furrowed in thought.

"What's up with _her_?" Yuffie asked, pointing in my direction.

"No clue." Sora answered and bent down.

"Yuri," he waved his hand in front of my face, "Yuri, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"What happened? After you hugged me, you just closed your eyes."

"I...I just recalled something." I figured that was the best way to explain what had happened.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I had a revelation. I...one of my memories came back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I...can't explain it."

"O...kay." he gave up. We rose together.

"Sora?" I said.

"Yes?"

I paused. Since in the memory or whatever it was he was older, there was the possibility of time travel.

"Um...if I go with you...there might be a time when I have to leave."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because...I'm just warning you. If there comes a time when I have to leave, you've got to accept that." I put my hands on his shoulders, "Understand?"

"Yeah...you're freaking me out, Yuri."

"Sorry."

* * *

Corlo POV

"Whoa. Hold on a second...so I was saved from my _own _parents?" I asked. We were walking through the time vortex as Xenahort had explained.

"They didn't care about you Corlo. I found you sitting on a park bench, crying." Xenahort said.

"But they were my parents...they had to care."

"They didn't. So I took you away from there and put you in the world you call home."

"Why did you send me back in time?"

"To prevent anything bad from happening to you. I didn't want them to take you back and just ignore you."

"So...you watched over me all this time?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that nobody would take you."

"Why do you show up _now_? After all these years."

"I wanted you to have a happy life or at least until your world was consumed."

"Why did you say that you can only hold off your past self for so long? What were you talking about?"

"Well, after your world was consumed, I changed it into something better."

"The World that Never Was."

"Exactly."

"Why did you say that I was lied to?"

"Because you were. Sora is not good, in fact he is very bad."

"Why?"

"He plans to bring light to everything."

"But...isn't light good?"

"No. It, in fact, is not. While darkness does consume worlds, it gives us a chance to make it better. Improve it. But light insists on keeping everything as it is, we can't improve anything the light has touched. Thus, making it bad."

"You know, I never thought about it that way."

"That's why you've been confused all these years."

We had walked out the other end of the portal and into stunning light. I looked around. Was I seriously here?

We were in the castle in the World that Never Was.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Xenahort said. He created a portal that travels across space and stepped through. I followed. I was getting tired of his portals.

The portal ended in front of a pure white cell.

"Who's in there?" I asked.

"See for yourself." Xenahort replied.

I walked up to the bars and peered in. I saw an older Riku held down with chains of darkness. He looked up when he heard us approach.

"What do you want, Xenahort?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I'm keeping my end of the agreement. Here he is." Xenahort waved in my direction.

Riku looked at me, studying my appearance. His face softened every second. "Corlo, is that really you? All these years," he sighed, "look how much you've grown. You look just like your mother. I've really missed you, son."

"What? Son?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yes. Your my son, Corlo." Riku said, confused.

I looked down and shook my head. Everything he'd just told me was a lie. He didn't care about me. He wouldn't care if I died right now. How could he lie to his own son? How could he not care about his own son?

"We'd better get going. You too, Riku. You have to keep your end." Xenahort snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared.

Riku rubbed his wrists and clapped his hands. A time vortex appeared. "I'll see you on the other side, Xenahort." He said and stepped through. The portal closed.

"How could he lie like that? He doesn't care!" I said.

"That shows you how twisting light can be on the mind." Xenahort said. "Now, will you help the Organization?"

I stared at the place where the portal vanished; my body shaking with anger. "What can I do?" I asked.

**Ya like? Review! I need to know! Bye!...P.S. Review! Review! Review! (I'm not posting anymore unless I get just one review!) Have fun! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey, thanks for the review Yunagirlamy! But I still would like input from different people! Review!_

**Chapter 6**

Riku looked around. The world was covered in darkness. Yet, Yuri wasn't here.

Of course, she wasn't. Who would stick around after a world was consumed? Xenahort would.

"Why didn't he tell me that Reality was consumed?" Riku wondered out loud. Xenahort was just trying to make his job harder and harder. Trying to keep him away from his son.

Riku understood that he only had enough power to go and come back through time. He wasn't about to waste it.

He created a portal to darkness. "Might as well check." he muttered to himself and stepped through.

* * *

Yuri POV

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Soon...but we promised to help clear up some heartless first." Sora answered.

We were standing in the bailey. We'd just agreed to help Leon before we left.

"So...come on, then!" I said and ran forward. Heartless sprouted like weeds.

I summoned my weapon and lashed out at them. Sora joined in. Donald and Goofy followed behind.

After we cleared the bailey, we moved on to the construction site.

"So...how many to we have to clear?" I asked I was getting tired of fighting.

"Just this section should do it." Sora said.

"Fine." I focused on fighting. "You know what? I'm just going to try it."

"Try what?" Donald asked.

"Just hold on." I stopped fighting and closed my eyes. I pointed Commutatus at the sky and yelled, "Give me light!"

There was a flash of white light, and all the heartless disappeared.

I opened my eyes. "Cool! It worked!" I let my weapon disappear.

"How are you not wiped out?" Sora asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said.

"I did that so we could escape your world. I was knocked out."

"I guess I'm stronger than you." I shrugged.

"Garwsh...does this mean we can leave?" Goofy asked.

"Uh...yeah." Sora said and we started toward our ship.

When we were passing Merlin's house, Yuffie stopped us.

"Hey! All the heartless are gone! I was training and they all just disappeared! Isn't this great?" she said.

"Um...yeah...I think Yuri had something to do with that." Sora said.

"Oh, thank you!" she pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Can't--breathe." I muttered.

"Sorry." she said.

"Yuk! We'd better get going. Bye, Yuffie." Goofy said.

"Wait. Promise you'll come back and visit?" Yuffie said.

"Promise." All four of us said together.

We continued into the marketplace.

I felt someone staring at me. I looked around and found a man standing in the shadows. He was wearing an Organization cloak. My heart was beating at twice its normal pace.

Who is that? Surely it wouldn't be Xenahort? I didn't want to find out.

"Yuri! Come on!" Donald yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back and ran toward the ship.

* * *

Corlo POV

"Good, good. Your getting better. Soon you'll be able to go longer distances." Axel said.

Xenahort had business he needed to attend to so Axel was teaching me how to create portals and use them to teleport across the worlds.

"Axel?" I asked, unsure of how to say this.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...since you helped Sora...why are you helping the Organization?"

"Because Xenahort recovered me...and paired me with a heartless. He made me whole. I owe him for that."

"But if you're whole...why do you still look like your nobody?"

"Because the heartless he paired me with wasn't mine. I'm whole but I'm still not human. He did the same with all of the other members except...Roxas. Roxas is already whole." He looked sad. Talking about Roxas probably brought back painful memories for him.

I quickly changed the subject. "So...did Xenahort find his heartless?"

"Well, he did but...little pieces of it. Sora hadn't completely destroyed it. When he recombined, he ended up still looking like his nobody but...he is truly whole."

"That's interesting. So...the Organization is made up of people now not nobodies."

"Well, not people exactly...but you get the idea."

"If you're not people...what are you?" I asked. This was getting complicated.

"Well...Xenahort calls us the Fusions but we like the Soulless."

"The Soulless? I think that sounds way better than the Fusions."

"I agree. Now, Number XII, let's try again."

**sorry if it's short. I'm having writers block. Anyway...review! I'm not posting until I get at least three reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey, people! Sorry for the wait. Writer's block stinks! ENJOY!! I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
_

**Chapter seven**

Yuri POV

"Where to?" I asked as we boarded the Gummi ship.

"I figured we'd help some old friends first." Sora said.

"I think we should too." Donald agreed.

"Yuk! I'm in!" no brainer, it was Goofy.

"Okay, you're the boss." I leaned back in my seat.

The ship took off with a rumble. The blue space flew past the windows. I wondered which world we'll come across first. The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Hercules, Pirates of the Caribbean...there's just so many.

After a while, the ship landed. I looked out the window and found that we were underwater. The Little Mermaid, definitely.

Donald turned toward me. "I'm going to have to use my magic on you so hold still."

"Okay." I said.

He waved his staff above my head and muttered something. He tapped my head and backed away.

I didn't feel any different. Donald saw my expression and explained. "The magic won't be useful until you go into this world."

I nodded.

"Are you ready?" Sora asked. We nodded. He opened the door but water didn't flood in like I expected. It just stopped at the door like some invisible force was holding it back.

"How does that...?" I started.

"Don't worry. It always does that." Sora explained. "I think it's because the Gummi ship doesn't belong here."

"That makes sense." I said. "Let's go." I dove into the waters of the sea.

* * *

Corlo POV

I was sitting in my room studying my new cloak. I couldn't believe it. It was a real genuine Organization XII cloak. I slipped it on.

There was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Axel. Xenahort wants to speak with you."

"I'm coming." I opened the door. Axel was standing behind it. "Where is he?"

"Follow me." Axel said and led me through the endless passages of the castle. He stopped at a large pair of oak wood doors. "He's in there."

"Thanks, Axel."

"My pleasure."

I opened the massive doors and stepped into the room. It looked like it had been carved completely out of crystal. Everything was hard and shimmered in the invisible light.

Xenahort was sitting in a throne directly opposite the oak doors. Now that I thought about it, it sort of reminded me of a throne room. It probably what was.

"Ah, Corlo, I have a mission for you." Xenahort said. His voice bounced against the crystal, magnifying it.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I would like you to scour the worlds to find the keyblade master and bring her here."

"You mean him." I said politely.

Xenahort waved a hand. "Yeah. That's what I mean."

I didn't want to cause trouble so I didn't ask why he wanted Sora. "I'll be on my way." I opened a portal to darkness and stepped through.

* * *

Riku couldn't believe that he'd let her run off. Maybe because he cares about her. He shook his head, created a portal, and stepped through.

He walked out into the bright sunlight of Twilight Town. He'd wait for her here. He glanced around the small alleyway. A tiny movement caught his eye. He turned his head. There was a short mouse standing in front of him.

"Your majesty." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing, Riku." Mickey's squeaky voice answered. "I thought you were done with the past."

"I am but...did you use time travel?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I opened a portal myself and slipped through after Xenahort was done with me."

"You've been here all this time?"

"I slipped back now and then but yes."

"Were you looking for Corlo and Yuri?"

"I have been and still am. Only half of my work is done. Who found Corlo?"

"Xenahort did." he gritted his teeth. "He turned him against me."

The famous king nodded. "That's what I thought. You're going to stay here until Yuri shows up?"

"Well, I figured that going to world after world is not really efficent."

"Well, I best be on my way. Got things to do."

"Right." Mickey turned to leave. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Did you talk to Hannah at all?"

"Some. She misses you and so do your friends."

"What have they been up to?"

"Sora and Kairi are searching for their daughter but they're keeping an eye out for Corlo too. Hannah didn't leave your world at first but after a few years, she gave in."

"If you see any of them, tell them I'm sorry."

"I will do that, Riku." The king ran off down the alley and out of sight.

* * *

Yuri POV

"Wow. This is amazing." I said while gazing up at the shimmering surface of the sea.

Sora shrugged. "You get used to it." he swam around on his dolphin fin.

I looked down at myself. I looked exactly like Ariel except my fin was purple with a blue sort of tube top. I swam around, testing my skill. "This is so cool!" Donald and Goofy were watching me in awe. I stopped and floated in place. "What?"

"Garwsh...you look like..." Goofy started.

"a mermaid." Donald finished.

I was confused. "Isn't that supposed to happen?"

"I expected you to look like some fish. Like Goofy." Donald said.

"Hey!" Goofy protested. "_You're_ an octopus."

"So..." Donald turned to Goofy, most likely getting ready for a fight. "your mom's an octopus."

"Yuk! You don't even know my mom!"

"That doesn't matter!" They kept arguing much much like Sora and I had. So _that's_ what we looked like.

I turned when Sora tapping on my shoulder. "Yes, Sora. What is it?"

"I've checked with Ariel and everyone else. It's pretty calm here." he said.

"So...we're just going to leave two seconds after we show up?"

"I guess. But we'll come back. I promise."

I sighed, watching the bubbles I produced float away. "Okay but I drive."

"That's not happening."

"Oh, come on. It looked pretty easy when you did it. I just want to try."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Fine but please don't make us crash."

"Agreed."

**Sorry for the cut off but nothing really exciting happens after that so far. Please review. I want at least one review before I post again. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey, I'm kind of hitting a rough patch__ kinda like semi-writers block but I'll try my best. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. _

**Chapter eight**

Yuri POV

The ship swerved dangerously. "This is awesome!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Sora was clinging to his chair for dear life. "Could you please..._not_ do that?"

I glanced back at him. "Little keyblade master can't handle a little SPIN!" I pushed hard to the right and performed a 360. Donald quacked in panic.

"DON'T!! You're insane!" Sora yelled.

"So what? You're such a big baby. We're almost there."

"Almost _where?_" he tried to see out of the windows.

I smiled villainously. "You'll find out."

All the boys sighed in relief as the ship landed. We exited into the city landscape of Agrabah. Donald and Goofy knelt down and basically worshiped the ground. I laughed. "You guys are so pathetic. Sora'll drive next time." I reassured them.

"Thank God." Donald got up and started toward the palace.

I shook my head and followed him. He stopped at the doors. Sora and Goofy came up behind me.

Donald knocked on the door. "Is anyone in there?"

"Not at the moment." a voice said from behind us. I jumped. Everyone else yelled. "Aladdin!" and tackled him. He laughed. "I'm glad to see you too." they scrambled off and stood beside me. "Who's this?"

"I'm Yu-" Sora cut me off.

"This is our friend Yuri. Yuri, this is Aladdin." he said.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure." he looked comfortable in his "street rat" clothing. He looked around. "Have you guys seen a girl with dark hair about this high?" he held his hand about four feet off the ground.

We all shook our heads. "Man, I've got to find her. I have to go...I'll see you later." he ran off toward the streets.

"Garwsh...Who is he looking for?" Goofy asked.

Donald shrugged. Sora spoke. "Maybe we can help him."

"Yeah." Donald said. "Let's go!" they ran off after Aladdin. I stayed put.

"I'll be there in a sec guys!" I yelled after them. They probably didn't hear me. I looked around. The whole time I felt like someone was staring at me. "Who ever's there...show yourself!" No one jumped out. Maybe I was going crazy. I turned around and turned back quickly, hoping to catch someone in the act. I didn't catch anyone. I shook my head and ran after everyone else.

* * *

Axel stepped out from behind the bushes. He had come so close to getting caught. He shook his head. "Xenahort better get her soon. She's getting too suspicious." he said to no one but himself.

"Yes...I would say so." Luxord had just stepped out of a portal.

"What are you doing here? This is my mission."

"I'm here to bring you back. He wants to speak to you immediately."

Axel stepped closer. "What about?"

"Is there any reason he would tell me, Axel? We have to move. He's getting impatient."

They stepped through the portal into the darkness.

* * *

Corlo POV

I searched the most obvious world first: Hollow Bastion. I had worked my way past the construction site and into the maze of hallways just before Ansem/Xenahort's lab. I was about to slip through the darkness to another world when I heard voices. I closed the portal and slipped around a corner.

I heard footsteps followed by voices. The first I was sure was male.

"Don't you think we should rest? Just for a little bit?"

"No." the second was more feminine. "We're not stopping until we find her."

"But we've been searching for fourteen years. What if we never find her?" the footsteps stopped. I assumed they had stopped walking.

"We're going to find her or...so help me I'll kill myself. Stop being so negative."

"Honestly, Kairi. I think you're being more negative than I am. Killing yourself?"

"I know, Sora. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"I'm just hoping she'll be okay. I don't want to see her hurt."

"I know she'll be fine. She's our daughter after all."

"I'd like to see her again. I wish we were there to see her grow up."

"I do too...but there's nothing we can do about it. You know, there's someone I'd like to visit."

"Who?" he didn't answer. "Who, Sora?"

I heard footsteps coming around the corner. I quickly pulled my hood up. I didn't want them to know who I was just yet.

Sora stopped running when he saw me leaning against the wall. I was strange to see him so old. "Who are you?" I figured he knew I was in the Organization.

"That's none of your concern. I'll ask you to come with me." I opened a portal to headquarters.

Kairi turned the corner. She was older too. Duh. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kairi. It's just another Organization member. I can handle him." he summoned the keyblade.

I summoned my weapon. It wasn't special in any way. It was just a normal sword but I could fight pretty well. He lunged at me. I blocked it easily and hit him in the side. He rebounded fast. I didn't expect him to and took a blow to my chest. I fell to the ground.

Sora smiled. "Too easy. Who are you?"

During the bout, he had shifted over. Now, he was directly in front of the portal. "You'll find out soon enough." I pushed him in with my foot.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

I stood up and brushed off my front. "You can go with him too. I'm not forcing you. He doesn't want you but he'd be glad to see you."

Kairi looked confused but jumped into the portal also. I followed, closing it behind me.

* * *

Yuri POV

After a few minutes of running, I stopped to rest. I wasn't the strongest runner. A small form peeked around the corner. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. When I looked directly at the "spy", the face disappeared. Something deep down stirred inside me. I closed my eyes and leaned against the brick wall.

_I was crouched behind a rock, giggling to myself. I could hear the distant sound of waves crashing on the shore. I was waiting for my mother to find me. A few seconds later, Kairi popped out and snatched me up in her arms._

_"I found you." she said playfully._

_I giggled. "I love you, Mommy."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_

I opened my eyes and glanced over toward the wall. The figure was still there but had come out into the open. I could tell that it was a girl about five or six years old. She was wearing silk clothing. I bent down to her level.

"Hi, what's your name?" I said in the nicest voice I could muster.

She looked down at the ground. "Jade." she said softly.

"That's a good name. Mine's Yuri."

She looked up. "Hi, Yuri."

I smiled. "Hi, Jade." I offered my hand. She took it. "Let's find the others."

**I hope you liked it. please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry, for the wait. I've been awfully busy. Me no own KH. Have fun!_

**Chapter nine**

Corlo POV

We exited directly into the throne room. Xenahort was in the same place I'd left him. As soon as I saw him, I pulled my hood down. Sora and Kairi studied me curiously. They probably didn't recognize me from their earlier exploits.

Xenahort stepped down from his throne. "Ah, number XII, you made back quickly. I trust they were easy to find?"

I nodded. "Yes, they were. What would you like to do with them?"

He circled them with a watchful eye. "Well, let's see. Firstly," he snapped his fingers. Heartless appeared around them. They summoned their weapons and began destroying them. "let's see how you handle them." he finished, watching them fight with a smirk on his face.

I watched too, they fought extremely well. Once the last heartless was gone, Sora jumped at Xenahort. But he knocked him away easily. Sora stumbled back toward Kairi.

Xenahort seemed impressed but, if he was, he didn't say anything about it. "So, I was wrong. You are still the keyblade master after all these years." he started pacing, looking at the crystallized floor.

Sora seemed confused by the statement. "Who else would be?"

He stopped and looked at Sora. "Plenty."

"Where is she?" Sora asked. "I know you have her."

Xenahort smiled at his distress. "As a matter of fact, she's still in the past. She is still uncovering her memories. Your friend is out searching for her."

I didn't know who they were talking about but I didn't want to ask. If Xenahort had wanted em to know, he would have told me.

Sora relaxed for a brief second and then tensed again. "You know where she is." it wasn't a question; it was a statement.

He smiled. "We've been keeping a close eye on her."

During their conversation, Kairi kept looking around. Every once in a while she would glance back at Xenahort and then me. I saw this out of the corner of my eye. She was trying to escape.

I saw her inch toward the door, steadily and carefully. Right when I knew she was about to make a run for it, I jumped at her. She blocked my attack easily but I held my ground.

She moved back toward Sora, defeat clearly painted on her face.

Xenahort had noticed our little bout. "Pardon my behavior, I've forgotten to introduce you. This is Corlo, number XII."

Sora and Kairi were frozen in shock. But that shock vanished quickly, replaced by anger and confusion. "The Organization's made up of nobodies. How is he a member?"

Xenahort smiled. "Not anymore. It is now made up of my experiments. I recovered the other members' nobodies and paired them with heartless. They are now whole but not human."

"What about you?" Kairi asked, her voice sounded weak in the vast space.

He looked at her. "I recovered parts of my heartless that he thought he'd destroyed."

"Whoa. I destroyed your nobody too." Sora said.

Xenahort shook his head. "Once again you failed at that."

Sora glared at Xenahort with a tight expression. "You've gotten what you want, whatever that is. Let us go."

He shook his head. "Can't do that. I require one thing more from you."

Sora groaned. "What is it?"

"I was wondering...summon your weapon."

He raised an eyebrow and the keyblade appeared in his hand. "Why is this-" he stopped when he saw the blade struggle in his hand, like it was trying to break free. My hand twitched and I held it out carefully.

Xenahort smiled. "Once again, you're overpowered. Let it go."

He glanced from Xenahort to me and back again. I could tell he was having a hard time. He didn't want to let go but he knew in the end, he would have to anyway.

I frowned. The only reason it hadn't come to me yet was because he was stronger. I was close to overpowering him like Riku had. I couldn't let that happen. I don't know how I came to this conclusion, it was like someone else had put it in my mind.

I let my hand drop. The blade settled in Sora's hand. They were just as confused as I was. I looked at my hand like it didn't belong to me. Like it was someone else's entirely.

And, in a way, it was.

My old self started to return. I started to think strait ever since I saw the ship lift off into the sky. I looked from Sora to Xenahort and realized my mistake.

"I'm on the wrong side." I whispered.

* * *

Yuri POV

I walked through the streets of Agrabah with Jade. She was pretty cute. She was probably the kid that Aladdin was looking for.

I turned onto the main street that led toward the palace, only half aware of what I was doing. Heartless started to appear. They weren't the lowly shadows I'd fought before. They were stronger and certainly bigger. I smiled at a fat bandit and led Jade over to a wall.

"Stay here." I ordered. She nodded silently.

I turned back toward the oncoming crowd and summoned my weapon. I began slashing out at a few, using moves that I didn't know I could do before. Instinct taking over, I jumped up high and drove down on top of a large group of heartless. As the first wave was gradually extinguished, the second wave appeared.

I could hear Jade whimpering from her position against the wall. I flashed her a reassuring smile and continued fighting.

I heard footsteps approach but I didn't turn to see who it was. I couldn't. I had to keep fighting.

"Jade!" it was Aladdin.

I jumped over a cluster of nobodies and attacked them from behind. I could see them out of the corner of my eye.

Aladdin picked up Jade and ran toward the palace. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped in the fight. I relaxed and focused completely on fighting. It was much easier to fight without having to protect someone.

I worked my way over to them. They were pretty good fighters and had already gotten rid of most of the heartless. Unfortunately, more took their place.

We kept fighting though. Eventually, we were all backed up against each other. The others were exhausted. I was tired but I could keep fighting for a long time.

"There's too many." Sora complained. Donald and Goofy nodded. They were breathing hard.

I frowned at them and swatted away more enemies. "Why am I so strong?" I wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the heartless and nobodies disappeared. I looked around frantically, sure that someone had made them disappear. Then, I saw a cloaked figure leaning against the wall. His face was covered by his hood.

"Who are you?" I asked and let my weapon disappear.

He stepped forward and lowered his hood. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Sora turned his head slowly. He was too tired to stand. "I thought you...I saw you disintegrate." he took a deep breath. "How are you here?"

Axel shook his head. "I don't have time to explain. You'll find out when your older." he turned to me. "Yuri, I'm here to help. You have to come with me."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Look, you know you don't belong here...in the past. You belong in the future."

I froze. So it _was_ true. My...(I'm guessing here)memories weren't just visions of the future or anything supernatural. They were real memories. I knew he wasn't lying but I didn't want to leave. For some reason, I felt...connected.

I turned back to Sora and helped him to his feet. Donald and Goofy stood up by themselves.

"Are you going to take me there? To the future, I mean." I asked Axel.

Axel shook his head. "As much as I'd like to, I can't. I'm going to take you to someone who can."

"Can we come to?" Sora asked.

"Come where?" I asked.

He used his shoe to scrape at the sand. He looked down. "Well, not to the future, of course but...just to this...person." he looked up at me. "I don't want to say goodbye yet."

I smiled at him. "I guess you could...Axel?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But he's _not_ going to travel through time."

Sora nodded. "Right."

Axel created a portal to darkness. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

I stepped in. Sora did hesitantly. Donald and Goofy followed us. Axel stepped in as well and closed the portal. As we walked through the blackness, Sora looked pretty nervous. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

He looked at me. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Everything's gonna be fine."

He nodded silently. I let go of his hand.

A few minutes, later we came to the end of the portal. We all stepped out.

I looked around. We were in a small alley. I recognized it from the game but I didn't know what world we were in.

"Twilight Town?" Sora asked. "Who in Twilight Town can travel through time?" Mystery solved.

Axel just shook his head and started down the alley.

I followed him, wondering who he was searching for.

**Hope you liked it. Please review! Reviews are like the fuel to my fire. They help me write faster. Don't forget the pretty purple button below!**


	11. Chapter 10

_I'm gonna sped it up just a bit. I don't own KH but I wish I did._

**Chapter ten**

Corlo POV

"What do you mean, Corlo?" Xenahort said. He didn't sound curious, he sounded worried. He, _Xenahort_, was _scared_ of...of _me_.

I looked up at him. "It's pretty clear what I mean. I can't believe I let you mess with my head, let you persuade me that good is bad, black is white. I was such an idiot! But I know better now." my words rang through the crystal room.

He stumbled back at the finality of my tone. He hid his fear pretty well. "You're wrong. I was only trying to help you. They are corrupting your mind." he waved a hand toward Sora and Kairi.

I shook my head. "You're the one who's wrong. It's _darkness_ that messes with your mind not light. It's _darkness_ that destroys people. Darkness is the evil of the worlds. And if you're going to use it as a tool, I won't be a part of it."

I slipped my cloak off, exposing my normal clothes. I set it down and summoned my weapon. Sora and Kairi followed suit. There was going to be a fight.

Right before I could spring, a portal opened a few feet behind Xenahort. Luxord stepped out. He noticed our battle ready positions and snapped his fingers. A wall of giant cards surrounded us. We were trapped.

I could hear voices on the other side but just tones. I couldn't hear the actual words being said. I tried to break through the cards but Sora stopped me.

"It's no use, Corlo." he said. "They'll hold up against anything."

I sighed and stepped back, letting my weapon disappear. "I hate this." I muttered.

He patted my back. "I know."

I turned around. Sora was studying me. He looked at little puzzled.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You remind me of Riku. He hated feeling helpless."

"Well, he _is_ my dad."

He nodded. "I know. It's scary how much you're like him. You jumped into the darkness, joined the Organization, and then changed paths. But you look like your mother."

"Who is she?" I asked, mentally searching through all the characters in the game.

"Her name's Hannah." Kairi explained. "She moved to Destiny Islands after her world was consumed."

"Like you did?" I said.

She nodded. "She never left after that. Well, except to look for you."

"Do you know where she is?"

She shook her head. "We've met up with her a couple times but she always went her own way."

I looked down at the floor. Suddenly, Yuri sprang into my mind. I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. Had she come to the future or was she still stuck in the past? She hadn't played the game but she'd seen enough of it to know what was going on. She wouldn't be as stupid as I had been. She'd stick to the light no matter what. That's just how she is.

I looked up as the cards disappeared. There were a lot more members standing in front of us. I counted eleven of them. I glanced around to see who was missing. Besides myself...Axel. Where could he be?

There was no way to escape now. We were severely outnumbered. Were they really that scared of us? Of me?

* * *

Yuri POV

We stood in front of the train station. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were looking around for this so called helper. If he was such a big help, why didn't he show up already?

Axel was calm. He was staring at the view like he was waiting for something. I stood beside him.

"So...who is supposed to take me to the future?" I asked, trying to pass the time.

"He'll show up soon." was all he said.

"Uh...is he a member of the Organization?"

He shook his head. "No."

I remembered Corlo explaining Axel to me. About how he helped Sora in the end. "Are you following orders?" I figured that was the simplest way to put it. I didn't want to ramble on.

He looked over at me for the first time. "I'm done repaying Xenahort." he took a breath. "You know back there when you felt like someone was watching you?" I nodded. "That was me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After you left, Luxord showed up. He said that Xenahort wanted to speak with me. Once we were inside the portal, he attacked me. I fought him and won. Then I opened another path that lead back to you." he looked back at the view.

"Why did he attack you?"

"I...sort of helped Sora out the last time. Xenahort wanted to make sure I wouldn't do it again."

I nodded. That made sense. I turned around to check on Sora. They had stopped their fruitless search and resolved to sulking on the ground.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Hey, guys. Finally, give up, huh?"

Sora stood and brushed himself off. "I guess. If Axel says he'll come, then we'll wait."

I nodded and looked around. My eyes locked on a lone figure coming toward us. I knew this was the guy. "Um...Sora?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"You know what I said earlier? About having to leave?" he nodded. "I think that time is now." I looked toward the figure. He was a lot closer now.

Sora followed my gaze. "Right. I didn't expect it to be so soon."

I shook my head. "Me either." I hugged him. He was hesitant at first but, eventually, he hugged me back.

I pulled away. The figure was looking at us. I could tell immediately that it was Riku except he was older. I smiled and turned back to Sora. I unlatched my locket and held it out to him.

He looked down at the locket in surprise. "Why are you giving this to me?"

I shrugged. "Something for you to remember me by." I pulled his hand up and placed it in his palm. "Keep it safe." I closed his fingers around it.

"But Yuri-" he protested.

I shook my head. "It's okay. I have a strong feeling that we'll see each other again. Someday."

He, hesitantly, let his hand drop. I knew he'd understand that.

I turned on my heel toward Riku but Sora's voice held me back.

"Wait." he said.

I turned back toward him. "What is it?"

He pulled out a charm. It was a yellow star. Kairi's lucky charm. Corlo had made me something like that as a present. Sora held it out like I had. I stared at it in amazement like he had.

"Take it." he said.

"Sora that's Kairi's. I can't-"

He placed it in my hand, mimicking my movements exactly. "It's fine. I'm sure she'll understand." he pulled away. "Like you said. We'll meet again. Someday."

I smiled at him and deposited the charm. "Someday." I agreed. "Bye. Donald, Goofy. I hope I'll see you again too."

"Bye." Donald quacked.

"Yuk! Bye, Yuri." Goofy said.

I smiled at them and headed toward Riku. He was watching us the whole time.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and glanced back at them. They were all waving. I waved back.

A portal appeared and Axel stepped from it, closing it behind him. "Couldn't let you leave without me." he explained.

Riku clapped his hands and a blue vortex appeared. Axel went in first. Then me. Then Riku.

I looked sadly forward as we traveled through the blue space. I was going to miss them.

We exited into a room that was made of pure crystal. I glanced around. There was some kind of confrontation going on. We stood in the middle of the two groups.

On one side was the Organization. I could pick out Xenahort, Luxord, and Demyx. On the other side were only three people. I recognized Sora and Kairi's older selves. I smiled at the promise I'd just made. I guess someday was sooner than I'd thought. I looked at the third person in amazement.

"Corlo?" I whispered.

**Finally! They met up again. As you can tell, this is leading up to a battle secene! Please review. I need some encouragement.**


	12. Chapter 11

_I don't really have anything to say here soooo...I don't own KH._

**Chapter eleven**

I stared at her in awe. "Yuri?"

Her smile lit up the room. "I knew it was you." she rushed forward and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you again." she whispered.

"Me too."

She pulled away and waved to Sora. "Long time, no see, huh?"

Sora was transfixed. "Y-yeah." he swallowed and shook his head. "You know, I _still_ have your locket."

She shook her head. "And I _still_ have Kairi's lucky charm. Considering how you just gave it to me a few minutes ago."

"Weird how time travel works, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kairi looked between the two. "You gave it to _her?_ Our _daughter?_"

Sora raised his hands. "Hey, I didn't know at the time. Besides, you'll still get it back."

She shook her head. "Yeah."

Yuri glanced over at our opponents and stood beside me. Her weapon appeared in her hand. I noticed that it kept...changing.

Riku and Axel joined our side, ready for battle.

My eyes were locked on Yuri's weapon. She glanced over at me and followed my gaze. At first, she seemed to know why I was staring, but when she looked at her weapon, she was surprised too.

"I can see it." she whispered.

"See what?" I asked.

"See it...flicker."

I wanted to ask for an explanation but now wasn't the time. We had a fighting chance. With six against eleven though, we were still outnumbered. Axel could tell us their weaknesses but I already knew how to fight most of them. Luxord would be the easiest. Xenahort, the hardest.

Yuri nodded, as if she were reading my mind. "I'll take Demyx." she said quietly.

I shook my head. "He's stronger than you think. It took me at least twenty times to get though him the second time. And here we don't have second chances."

She nodded toward Luxord. "Him?"

"He's pretty easy. You just have to get the sequence right."

"We're all going to have to work together to get rid of Xenahort."

I nodded. "Right. We should take out the strongest ones first. Xaldin, the one with the spears. Saix." she knew who he was. "And Xigbar, the guy with the eye patch."

She nodded. "Can't wait to take down these monsters."

I smiled at her. She smiled back. We jumped into battle together.

* * *

Yuri POV

I followed Corlo's advice and attacked Saix. I'd actually helped Corlo defeat him and I figured that he was my best bet.

I ignored the sounds of the battle around us and focused on him. When he started to glow, I picked up a weapon that was like his and used it to knock him down.

The glow disappeared and I knew I only had a small window of time before he went berserk again. I unleashed a fury of attacks and succeeded in knocking him down again.

He stood up and unleashed shock waves in my direction. I glided over them easily. I had learned a few things from Sora. Right when I was in attack range, he started to glow again.

I looked around frantically for a weapon. I saw one not too far away. I ran for it but Saix got in my way.

He smiled at me. "Just like your father. You never play fair." he unleashed more shock waves.

I didn't have time to glide over them and was knocked down. I shook my head, trying to stall. "_You're_ the one who doesn't play fair."

"I don't see having the advantage as cheating."

I smiled at him. "Neither do I." I let the light surge through me and I felt a burst of energy as I glided across the ground. I used my two weapons to attack. The light was diminishing. I unleashed my most powerful attack and changed back to my normal form.

"I see you've learned a few things." he said. He used his weapon to strike out at me.

I blocked it easily and shrugged. "I suppose." I launched into a complex chain of attacks that caught him off guard.

When he stood up again, he sent out more shock waves and began to glow again. I reached the weapon this time and knocked him down.

I noticed that the more I hurt him, the stronger he got. I used that to judge how much longer I would have to fight him. It was so much easier in the game to tell because of the gauge. But this wasn't a game. This was real life.

I ran toward him unleashing spells and attacks. I jumped up really high and brought down my sword on top of him. He crumbled to the ground. I watched him disappear.

I looked around wildly, trying to see if anyone needed help. I wasn't tired in the slightest.

I saw Corlo fighting it out with Xaldin. Riku took on Luxord and Demyx. Sora was occupied with Xigbar. Kairi was fighting a blond haired woman. It looked like she could control thunderstorms or something like it. Axel was attacking another member. I didn't know who he was. He had brown hair and a blue shield. The other members were scattered around, jumping in the mini-battles occasionally. We were getting beaten. We needed help.

As if on cue, a small mouse-like figure jumped up out of nowhere. He landed off to the side, surveying the battle. Donald and Goofy ran up behind him. There was a woman with them she had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She looked somewhat like Corlo.

King Mickey hopped, skipped, and jumped over to Xenahort. Donald and Goofy picked out an organization member at random and attacked. The woman watched the battle for a little longer before jumping in.

Now, every member was occupied except one. He headed toward me, brandishing his red scythe. His brown hair reached his shoulders. I jumped at him, letting my blade hit his side hard.

He grunted and stumbled backward. "Much power resides with in you." he said and swished his weapon toward me. I jumped over it, using a roll to break my fall. I knocked my weapon out of my hand. It landed a few feet behind him. I ran forward to get it but he stopped me.

"Can't allow that." he said, preparing to make the killing strike. I reached toward Commutatus, willing it to appear in my hand. I closed my eyes preparing for the blow. When it didn't come I opened them.

I was holding him back with my blade. Only, it wasn't a blade anymore. It had stopped flickering. It was now in the shape of Oathkeeper. I was using two hands to hold him back.

He was staring at it in awe. His eyes flickered from my weapon to me and back again. I shrugged and broke through his hold.

His weapon was knocked aside. I moved in striking at him with all my might. He didn't fight back.

I shook my head. "You're making this too easy."

He smiled at me. "If hard is what you want, hard is what you'll get. Earth!" he yelled the last part.

I ground beneath me started shaking. I jumped away and delivered the final stroke. The shaking stopped. I watched him disappear.

"Two down, nine to go." I said and turned toward the rest of the battle.

**The battle will continue in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review. (Helps me go faster wink, wink)**


	13. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews. Okay, we all know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts so stop badgering me! Have fun!_

**Chapter twelve**

Corlo POV

I moved in on Xaldin. I knew exactly how to beat him.

He swung his spears at me. I dodged them easily. I jumped up and over him and put in a few strikes to his back.

He turned around quickly and threw more spears at me. I slipped around them and put in a few more blows before I was pushed away.

"You fight well." Xaldin said. "Let's see how you handle this." he started to glow a faint green.

I knew I couldn't fight him when he was in his berserker-like stance. He'd be too strong and fast. I started to back away. He zoomed over to me. I jumped over him before he could attack.

He laughed at this. "Not strong enough?" the green started to diminish and I seized my chance. I jumped up and somehow hovered above him, unleashing attacks. He whacked me out of the way, knocking the air out of me.

As I regained my breath, he moved closer to me. I rolled away quickly, a spear barely missing my chest. He pulled the spear out of the ground. I stood to face him. It was completely different to actually fight than experiencing it vicariously through a video game.

He swung his spears again. I didn't have time to dodge them this time. They struck me again and again. I was caught in his attack.

When he backed away, I had barely enough energy to fight back. I jumped up and hovered above him again, putting in a few good attacks. I jumped down and away before he could reach me.

I needed a potion or something. I was just barely hanging on. It was surprising how quickly my energy had left me.

A figure ran toward Xaldin at impossible speeds. When she was next to me, she used her momentum to slide across the floor on her back, putting her past Xaldin's spears. Then she jumped up on her feet and put in a few good attacks, using both of her weapons. When he was knocked back, she jumped out of the circle of spears and headed toward me.

As she got closer, I could see that it was Yuri. She was carrying one weapon now. I recognized it as Oathkeeper. I would ask her about it later.

"You okay?" she asked. She was barely out of breath. I nodded, too tired to speak. "Here." she pointed her weapon up and yelled. "Heal!" a green wreath wrapped around us and I instantly felt better. She glanced behind me. "Gotta go."

"Yuri, wait." I protested.

She shook her head quickly and glanced toward Xaldin. "No time, Corlo. Bye!" she sped off toward the rest of the battle.

I turned toward my opponent, fully refreshed and ready to fight.

* * *

Sora dodged Xigbar's bullets again. He shook his head. "It was easier the first time."

Xigbar smiled and settled on the ground. "Maybe you're getting old." he fired again.

"Reflect!" a shield surrounded Sora for a brief second, the bullets bounced off of it and hit the ceiling.

"Still up to your old tricks, I see." he jumped up and hung upside down high above Sora.

Bullets rained down on him. Sora used his keyblade to knock them away, occasionally throwing in a reflect spell.

Xigbar teleported to different locations still above him, firing at him. Sora knocked these back until he was disoriented. Then, he jumped up and unleashed a series of attacks, causing serious damage.

Sora landed lightly on the crystal floor, anticipating his next attack. When nothing came, he looked up curiously. Xigbar was covered in a thin layer of ice. He was frozen in the air.

Yuri landed in front of Sora. "No need to thank me. You might want to get some hits in before he thaws." she threw a small green bottle at him. He caught it easily. "You'll need that." she glanced toward the rest of the battle. "Kairi needs help. Bye!" she ran off.

Sora shook his head and deposited the bottle. He, then, jumped up and attacked his frozen opponent.

* * *

Kairi jumped out the lightning's path once again and blocked Larxene's razor sharp close range attack. She threw in a few good attacks with her flower decorated keyblade and moved out of the way before her opponent could rebound.

"Not bad." Larxene sneered. "That keyblade is a little too girly for my taste, though."

Kairi shrugged. "I don't care for your opinion." she lunged forward, striking Larxene in the chest.

Caught off guard, she stumbled backward before releasing a bolt of lightning at Kairi.

Kairi ducked, barely missing it. She threw her keyblade forward. Larxene jumped over it and shook her head.

"That's a pathetic attack. Easy to dodge and leaves you with nothing to fight with." she said.

Kairi stayed silent, patiently waiting for the second part of the attack. The keyblade boomeranged back, hitting Larxene before returning to Kairi. She raised her eyebrows at her limp opponent. "Not so pathetic now, huh?"

Larxene smiled at her. "Not really...but this is better." lightning rained down on Kairi. Before she could react, Larxene was on top of her, her claws inches away from her neck. "Say goodbye." she brought her hand back, ready to bring it down for the killing stroke.

Suddenly, Larxene was knocked over and off of Kairi. Yuri sat on top of her, delivering punches, not bothering to use her weapon. Kairi rolled to her feet and summoned her keyblade. She couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

"Yuri, I can take it from here." Kairi said.

Yuri looked up at her. "She was about to kill you!"

Kairi shook her head. "Now, I know better. Go help the others."

She nodded and stood up. "Oh. Take this." she handed a small green bottle to her mother. "You might need it."

"Thanks, Yuri."

Yuri nodded and sped off.

Kairi deposited the bottle and turned toward her deadly adversary.

* * *

Marluxia shot forward, knocking Hannah aside. Hannah glared at her opponent from the ground. She rolled to her feet and delivered a heavy blow. Marluxia stumbled backward.

"You bounce back quickly." he said.

Hannah shrugged. "One of my talents." she jumped over him, striking his back on the way down.

Marluxia smiled. "This is one of mine." he shot waves of darkness at her.

She was knocked back by the force, her energy slowly depleting with each wave. Stranded on her back, Marluxia towered over her.

"Nice talent." Hannah muttered, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Thank you." he answered. "I find it useful against people like you."

"Well, it worked." she swung her legs to the side, knocking him down. She stood quickly, holding her weapon at his neck. "Give up?"

"Not quite." a smirk crossed his face. He tried to use the same tactic she had but Hannah jumped out of the way just in time. He stood up. "You're a better defensive player."

"That doesn't mean I can't make a good offense." she jumped forward, throwing out attacks before he could react. She jumped back, out of breath.

She felt a rush of wind and Yuri came to the rescue. Hannah watched as Yuri threw in a few attacks at Marluxia. Then, she came to her.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked, genuinely curious.

Hannah took a deep breath before answering. "I'm Hannah, Corlo is my son."

Yuri nodded quickly and pointed her keyblade at the ceiling. "Heal!" a green wreath wrapped around them. Hannah felt renewed.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Do me a favor and make sure he's destroyed."

Hannah nodded. "I will."

Yuri smiled. "Thanks." she ran off.

Hannah turned back to Marluxia. "You could surrender now. It would be a lot easier for you and for me."

Marluxia smiled up at her. "You should be the one to surrender."

He stood up and they continued what they had started.

* * *

Axel melted the ice surrounding him and shot flames at Vexen. Vexen countered his attack by freezing the flames. They dropped to the ground and shattered.

Vexen shook his head. "Face it. We're too good a match."

"I beat you before. I can do it again." Axel countered. He threw one of his rings at Vexen, hitting him squarely in the chest. The ring appeared in his hand.

Vexen covered the floor around Axel with ice, gluing his feet to the floor. Axel struggled a bit and then melted the ice. He threw flames around them, creating a wide circle.

Vexen shot ice back out with his shield, freezing the flames. "Why don't we call a truce? We're just going to destroy each other."

"I'd rather be destroyed than work with you." Axel shot back.

Vexen shrugged. "Have it your way, traitor." he was about to attack but suddenly the ice wall that surrounded them shattered.

Yuri shot flames toward Vexen through her keyblade. Vexen stumbled backward, disoriented.

"You okay, Axel?" Yuri asked.

"I didn't need your help." Axel said.

"Well, too bad. You got it."

Axel rolled his eyes. Yuri jumped in and threw some good attacks at Vexen, taking out half his energy. He countered by shooting ice shock waves out. She jumped over each separately and delivered a hard blow that knocked Vexen down.

She jumped to Axel's side. "I'll let you do the honors." she ran back toward the rest of the battle.

Axel stood over Vexen. "Don't expect Xenahort to save you again." he brought his rings down on him and watched him disappear.

* * *

Donald let out an agitated sigh. "Are you gonna fight or are we just going to sit here?" he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Zexion glared at him through his silver hair. "I don't like to fight." he was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed.

Goofy glanced from Donald to Zexion and back again. "Garwsh...why not?"

Zexion stared at the space in front of him. "I prefer to use my wits."

Donald chuckled. But was silenced by a death glare from Zexion.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'the pen is mightier than the sword'?" he said.

Donald and Goofy shook their heads. Zexion sighed. "Figures."

**I felt like ending it on a joke. no matter how small it was. Please review! This is the longest battle I've ever written! Anyway, i need encouragement. Please, please, please! Don't forget the pretty purple button!**


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey, thanks for reviewing Yunagirlamy and catharsis25 for reviewing! Explanations will come. I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

**Chapter thirteen**

King Mickey risked a glance from his one-on-one fight with Xenahort to the rest of the battle. The more Yuri fought, the more she proved herself. He allowed himself a small smile.

He was knocked off his feet. "It's not like you to be distracted." Xenahort said.

The king jumped to his feet and threw out a few good attacks. "And you don't feel concern, whole or not." he shot back.

Xenahort smiled. "I might not but I know when your majesty can't fight."

The king executed a series of complicated attacks. He didn't answer his comment.

He looked out at the battle. "She's very powerful, isn't she?" he shook his head. "It's a shame I didn't get to her sooner."

Mickey halted his preparation of attack. "You knew all along."

He smiled. "Yes, I knew. She can use the light in unimaginable ways...I wonder if she can do the same for darkness." he blocked the king's attack easily.

"She won't work with you, Xenahort. You know that."

He lunged at him with his weapon. King Mickey jumped over him. Xenahort chuckled.

"Running won't solve anything." he said.

"Then why do you hide out in this castle?" He threw out attacks and jumped around his enemy.

When he stopped, Xenahort spoke. "Are you going to let her find out for herself?"

The great king shook his head. "That's not my decision." he blocked at few oncoming attacks.

"Then whose is it?" he brought his weapon down on the floor in front of him. A the floor moved like a wave, sending the king backwards. He recovered quickly and jumped his way back to Xenahort, bringing his golden keyblade down on him. He executed a few combos and landed lightly in front of him.

"Sora knows how powerful she is. He's witnessed it several times."

"So it's his decision then."

Mickey Mouse shook his head. "It's _their_ decision." he threw out a few hits.

Xenahort raised an eyebrow. "Your depending on Sora and Kairi to explain to their daughter who she really is?"

"Yes." he blocked an attack from his adversary.

He shook his head. "You're not who you once were."

"Time causes maturity in most people." he jumped over Xenahort, striking at his head as he came down. "You're one of the few who are immune."

Xenahort frowned. "That might be true but, unlike you, I have nothing to lose."

"You can lose your life." Mickey wasn't the one who spoke. Yuri stood a few feet away from them. She clutched her weapon tightly and glared at Xenahort.

"Yuri," the king warned. "you can't take him. Go and help the others."

Yuri shook her head defiantly. "No, I'm sorry, your majesty, but I can't. They've suffered long enough. It's time to end this."

The great king nodded and jumped away toward the rest of the battle.

* * *

Yuri POV

Xenahort looked me up and down. His gaze centered on my weapon. "I see you wield the keyblade."

I stepped closer to him. "It doesn't matter what I wield. I'm still going to beat you." I threw out a few attacks. He barely seemed affected.

"Why do you want to destroy me?" he asked. He waved his weapon through the air. Waves of darkness came toward me.

I jumped over them easily and landed a few attacks on him. "Because you're the center of evil. You split us from our parents. You forced Riku to work for you. You only think of yourself." I flipped around, landing a heavy blow on him.

He moved forward with his weapon. I blocked his attacks easily. We pushed against each other with our weapons. "Have you ever wondered why you're so strong?" he asked.

My grip slipped a tad but I regained it easily. "What does it matter to you?"

He broke our stance, sending me flying backward. Before I could figure out what happened, he was standing before me. "Try not to be so cocky. It comes back to get you later."

He was about to strike but I rolled to my feet, knocking his weapon away in the process. I held my blade up to his neck. "Follow your own advice."

"You haven't trained much." was the only thing he said.

Curious, I pressed on. I figured I could drag this out just a bit longer. "Your point?"

"You have a very strong heart. You get that from your parents. Their hearts combined created a legend."

I tiled Oathkeeper closer to his neck. "Go on."

"That's why Commutatus picked you." he didn't elaborate.

Everything clicked in that second. I grabbed his cloak and pulled him closer. "You. It was you." I let go and stepped back in shock. My ears were buzzing. Commutatus had disappeared.

Xenahort smiled at my distress. "Yes. I threw it to you. I wanted to see how accepting it would be. It stayed with you and now I have my proof."

I snapped out of my daze and glared at him. "What proof?" I willed my weapon to appear in my hand and gripped it tightly.

He smiled and brought his weapon forward. "Your heart is pure like your mother's. It doesn't contain darkness."

I slipped back into my shocked daze. I remembered Corlo explaining the princesses. How their hearts were pure light. There were seven of them: Alice, Belle, Aurora, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, and...Kairi. How could there be another?

Xenahort chuckled at my silence. "You're a special case. While you have a pure heart, you're not a princess."

I gazed down at the floor. I wanted to do something. Attack. Destroy. But I felt like I was glued in place. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. All I could do was think.

* * *

Corlo POV

I jumped around Xaldin's spears again. He didn't seem worried that he was about to be destroyed. I attacked him for the last time and watched him vanish.

Breathing heavily, I turned toward the rest of the battle. Yuri was zipping around, helping when she could. I noticed Riku was fighting Luxord _and_ Demyx. He must be exhausted.

I hurried over to him. "Need help?" I asked.

He looked down at me after knocking Demyx back. "Trust me now?"

I nodded. "I was an idiot before. I know what's right now."

He smiled at me. "Who do you want?" he dodged a flying card.

"Doesn't-" I jumped over a wall of water. "-matter to me. You could use a break."

Riku nodded. "Take Demyx. I'll probably be done with Luxord in two minutes."

I smiled at him. My father. I still couldn't believe it. "Right." I moved in on Demyx. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

Demyx smiled. "I don't think you can pull off either, wimp." he threw out water bubbles. I swung my weapon and popped them before they could cause any damage. I sprung forward to him. Like the game, his attacks were the same. Unlike the game, I could deviate.

I pushed him down and planted my foot firmly on his back. "You call _that_ being a wimp?"

Demyx answered quietly. "No...but...what's the easy way?"

I smiled at him. "This." I brought my weapon down heavily on his back and watched him disappear. I jumped into battle alongside Riku against Luxord.

After knocking back a few attacks, Riku spoke. "How did you get rid of him so fast?"

I shrugged. "I deviated. He was easier to defeat than Xaldin. I wish I could've done that in the actual game."

Riku shook his head but didn't answer. I dodged a few attacks and played Luxord's little games. He surrounded us with giant cards. It was like he had before but he was with us. I knew this was the end of the battle.

Luxord held four dice in his hand. There were "X"es and "O"s on them. He threw them in the air. I followed what had happened in the game. I used the light to make sure they all landed on "O"s.

One by one they each landed. A painted "O" faced up from each one.

I shot forward and executed the killing blow. The cards disappeared along with Luxord.

I looked up at the rest of the battle. My eyes locked on Xenahort. He was fighting the king. Yuri rushed over to them. To my surprise, the king hopped away.

I watched Yuri fight Xenahort for a little bit. I knew she would win with the strength she kept showing.

I saw Mickey coming toward me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

Once he was close enough, he spoke. "Corlo, you have to help the others. Yuri will take care of Xenahort."

"But, your majesty, are you sure-" Riku was cut off.

"I'm sure, Riku." the king answered. "She's strong...like Kairi."

It took me a second to figure out what he was implying. Yuri had a pure heart. Kairi was one of the seven princesses. But how could there be another?

Before I could ask, I saw Yuri hold Oathkeeper above her head. I could tell she yelled something. Then, the room was filled with a blinding white light.

**You like? Please review! I'll write more, I promise. But it might come tomorrow or the next day. Depending on my motivation. Reviews help with my writing! **


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey, sorry for the wait. My computer was being a butt face. I just started high school so my posts might be more spaced out but I will still write. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. ENJOY!!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Corlo POV

I squeezed my eyes shut against the blinding light. I was too stunned to think. Once the light faded, I carefully opened my eyes.

At first I couldn't see anything for the big splotches appearing in my vision. Then, gradually, everything came into view. My eyes instantly locked onto a small form across the room. Yuri.

She had collapsed, her keyblade gone. I rushed across the room and knelt beside her.

I could see her chest rising and falling slightly and steadily. She was alive, breathing. A huge wave of relief washed over me. I couldn't hold back my laughter. I was overjoyed. Ecstatic even.

I swept her hair from her face. "Yuri." I shook my head, a huge grin breaking across my face. "Not strong enough, huh?" I carefully picked up her limp body and held her close to me.

I let her warmth melt away the rest of my fears. I laughed again. I could not contain my happiness.

A groan escaped her lips. She slowly lifted her head. "What...happened?" I didn't have time to answer her before she added. "Why are you _holding_ me?"

I laughed again and set her back down. "Sorry. I didn't know you would wake up so soon."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Well...technically I did."

She rolled her eyes but she didn't sound annoyed, just exhausted. "You know what I mean."

"Well, you...you don't _remember_?"

She frowned and sat up slowly. "Not much. I remember yelling out and then...nothing."

"You didn't miss anything. Well...except for the whole blind experience but that's it." I shrugged.

She smiled. "That's one thing I'm glad I missed out on." She eased herself up from the floor. I followed her example.

We looked out at the rest of the massive room. Everyone had stopped fighting. I noticed that all the members of the Organization were...gone.

I frowned in confusion. "Did you...?" I asked Yuri, unable to finish my question.

She shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe I'm stronger than I think I am." She started to get to her feet, her face paling from the effort.

"Strong_er_? You've done that before?" I hopped onto my feet and helped her up, much to her disapproval.

"I don't need help." She complained, but still used me for support.

I smiled at her stubbornness. She was always like that. "Yes, you do. You look exhausted."

She sighed heavily and looked into my eyes. "You never stopped thinking about me, did you?"

I frowned slightly. "I...guess. Why? Do I look like I missed you?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just I...I never stopped thinking of _you_." She looked down at the crystal floor beneath our feet. Her cheeks flushed, as if it were embarrassing to admit this.

I didn't want to be but I was shocked. I didn't expect my childhood friend to miss me that much. Maybe she really _did_ love me. I placed a hand under her chin and pushed upward, forcing her to look at me.

I smiled broadly. "You still haven't answered my question, you know." I teased.

She shook her head and huffed a breath. "Leave it to you to pull something like that after I just..." she swallowed and tried to finish but I knew what she was going to say.

I leaned in close, our noses barely touching. My heart raced. Only in my wildest dreams had this happened. I wished that this wasn't a vivid dream but reality.

She closed her eyes and leaned closer, giving me permission to move on.

My eyes closed and our lips met in a kiss, soft and delicate.

With her body pressed closely to mine, I could feel her heart beating erratically through her chest. I smiled slightly and pulled away.

Pure disappointment shown on her face. "Corlo," she whined. "just a second longer?"

My smile grew wider at her distress. I'd never seen her like this before. I had to say, it was amusing. "Sorry, Yuri. You're already wiped out. I don't want to wear you out any more."

She groaned. "I don't care. If you would let me, I'd be on my knees. It's not fair."

I chuckled. "I'm just concerned about you. Does that bother you?"

"It does if you won't kiss me."

I shook my head. "I'd love to but do you want everyone watching?"

She looked out at the small crowd that had gathered to watch us. "You people are so nosy. Are we going to leave...or what?"

* * *

Yuri POV

I watched through the window of the Gummi ship as the World that Never Was disappeared into the darkness. I sat back heavily against the back of the chair, fatigue finally overtaking my system.

My eyelids grew heavier as I tried to keep them open. I didn't want to give in quite yet. I wanted to spend more time with Corlo. My eyes locked onto his.

He smiled at me. "You can sleep. I'll be right here." he reached over and took my hand in his.

"But...I don't want to. I want to stay with you." I protested.

"You won't be going anywhere. You need rest." he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Please, for me?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you better be here when I wake up."

"I'll be here." He promised.

I nodded, too tired to press on. My eyes slid shut and I let the fatigue take over.

--

_I stared at the ground in thought. There was no way that was possible. I shook my head. "Why should I believe you?" I stared back into his devastating gaze._

_Xenahort chuckled. "Your precious king would say the same as I have. You have a pure heart for a reason. You're destined to be a leader. To rule over the worlds, join them together again. The lucky number eight." He smirked._

_"Okay." I said, trying to figure out why he was so smug. "You want me to join the worlds together so you can use me as a puppet to rule over them?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing I was right._

_"I'm more just than you think, Yuri. I bring change to the worlds. Change is always good."_

_I shook my head and summoned my blade. "Not the way you bring it. Destroying world after world might be good enough for you, but it's not what I want to do." I raised my blade over my head and gathered up all the energy I could._

_He saw what I was doing and shook his head. "You really think you can stop me? Do you know how many times you father has tried and failed?"_

_I lowered my weapon slightly. "Yes, he destroyed you twice. How is that failing?"_

_"I came back after every time, though.__ He failed."_

_I raised my weapon up again. "So what? That's in the past. You're not coming back this time."_

_He shook his head. "Even if you succeed in killing me, you can't escape your destiny. You were made to rule and rule you shall."_

_"Screw my destiny." I shot back and the energy left me. Everything went black._

--

I jerked awake and stared at the ceiling. I realized I was lying on a bed of some sort. Frowning, I sat up and looked around. I was in Merlin's house. Corlo sat on a chair next to the bed. Except for Cid tinkering on his computer, the house was empty.

Corlo smiled. "I told you I'd be here."

I smiled back and slipped off the small cot. "I didn't doubt you." I sat carefully on his lap.

"I know."

I nestled my head on his shoulder. He started to twirl a lock of my hair. I sighed. I wanted to stay like this forever.

I felt his loving gaze bore down on me. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I turned my head to look up at him. "Sort of. I feel refreshed but my dream defies it."

He frowned. "What was your dream about?"

I looked away from him. No one knew what my supposed destiny was aside from Xenahort, the King, and myself. "I don't think you want to hear it."

He chuckled quietly. "That bad, huh?"

I swallowed. "Well...yeah."

"This could be interesting. Shoot."

I took a deep breath before I started.

**Please review! I need some encouragement. I'll try to update sooner. Don't forget the pretty purple button!**


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey, peeps. I'm not that busy and my computer's finally working so here's the next chapter. Everyone knows I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I wish I did._

**Chapter fifteen**

Corlo POV

I watched Yuri paced in front of me as she told her story. When she finished, she stopped and stared at the floor.

I blinked, unable to believe it. I knew she had a pure heart but _she_ was supposed to rule over the worlds? I didn't think of Yuri as the ruler type. But then again, I never thought she would be stronger than me.

"Are you sure...?" I asked, just in case.

Her head snapped up. "Yes. I should probably ask..." She headed for the door.

I frowned. "What are you doing?"

She stopped, her hand lingering on the doorknob. She looked at me but her eyes were clouded over, lost in her own thoughts. "I...who came here?"

"Uh...could you clarify...maybe?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Forget it." She lurched the door open and ran out at her top speed. There would be no way I could follow her. That was probably part of her plan.

* * *

Yuri POV

I raced through the empty streets, glad to use my power. But I felt sort of guilty about leaving Corlo out in the cold. I stopped running abruptly, trying to clear my mind. I didn't need to think about him right now. I'll deal with him later.

I needed to focus. I knew that nobody ever _found_ the king...but I would. I felt in my gut that I would. I would find him...or he would come to me. I needed to clear a few things up.

I started walking at a normal pace. When I rounded a corner, some one spoke to me.

"Darkness still lurks. Your job isn't finished."

I stopped abruptly and searched the shadows. "Who's there?"

The voice ignored me. "You must rid the darkness from Kingdom Hearts."

My surroundings changed suddenly. I saw a completely darkened room. Pure white, ornately decorated double doors took up the center. They were the only source of light in the room. Suddenly, they opened to a white room. A giant heart took up most of the space.

Someone was standing in front of it. When she glanced back, I saw that it was me. Oathkeeper appeared in her- my hand. My other self jumped up on top of the heart and disappeared inside it. A burst of light took up the space.

I blinked. When I opened my eyes, I was back in Hollow Bastion. I searched frantically in the shadows again. I didn't see anyone.

"So much for clarity." I muttered.

--

"Is there any reason why you're in such a rush to get out of here?" Sora, my _dad_, asked.

I shook my head. "I just have something I need to do."

I stopped in front of the Gummi ship. It was so...weird to see it up close. I didn't think I'd ever get over the fact that this was all real.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?"

I sighed. "You'll figure it out. And if you don't...I'll tell you later."

He seemed to understand. "Okay, go. Just come back in one piece, all right?"

I smiled and hugged him. "Okay." I stayed there in his warm embrace, never wanting to leave. But I had to. Reluctantly, I broke away. "I wish I could say goodbye to everyone else." I still felt guilty for leaving Corlo like that.

"I'll tell them." he said comfortingly. "He'll understand."

I looked at him curiously. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Father's intuition."

I chuckled. "I think it's _Mother's_ intuition." I sighed heavily. "I'll miss you."

"We'll meet again. Just don't take so long this time, okay?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "I won't." I opened the Gummi ship's door and turned back. "I promise."

He nodded, unable to speak. I felt the sadness clinging to the air around us. I nodded back and disappeared in the depths of the ship.

* * *

Sora watched his daughter take off before turning back. He wandered the streets in a daze. He couldn't believe he'd lost Yuri again. That was three times now. Unconsciously, he walked past Kairi.

She looked at him worriedly. "Sora?"

He stopped and looked at his wife. He didn't answer her.

She moved closer. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone." he stared at the ground.

"What? Who? Yuri?" she lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her.

He nodded solemnly. "She's gone to end this."

She calmed down. "She'll come back, Sora. You did."

He sighed. "I know. I don't think Corlo will think the same way, though."

"He's...stubborn...but he'll understand eventually."

"Let's hope."

Corlo walked past in that second. "Let's hope what?"

* * *

Corlo POV

I stared at Sora. He knew something. "Come on, guys. You can tell me anything."

He sighed. "Corlo, Yuri...left."

I frowned. "Left where?"

"I don't know where she went. I just know that we'll be home soon. All of us."

I blinked and stepped back. I knew what he was saying. Yuri left to get rid of the darkness. Disconnect the worlds. Once she's done that, we'll all be taken back to where we belong.

"No." I whispered. What if she didn't come back? What if I never saw her again? I couldn't take that. I needed to see her, to be with her. She had a place in my heart now and I didn't want it to be empty again.

"No." I said again but strongly this time. I couldn't let her do this. I couldn't let her sacrifice herself. Screw the worlds. Yuri was the only thing that mattered.

"Corlo?" Kairi asked, worried.

I ran through all the mental pictures I had of her over and over again. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my power on getting to her.

A portal opened a few feet away. I started toward it.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked.

I stopped and turned around. "To Yuri." I said and stepped through.

I followed the path willingly, knowing I was heading to Yuri. The portal ended and I stepped out.

I was in a completely dark room. In the center there were pure white, ornately decorated double doors. They were the only source of light. Suddenly, they opened.

Beyond them was a white room. A giant heart took up most of the room. Someone was standing in front of it. When she glanced, back I saw that it was Yuri.

Her eyes widened at the sight of me. "What are you _doing here_? _How _did you get here?"

"I thought of you." I answered simply.

She shook her head. "You're not supposed to be here. Go back." she turned back to the heart.

I stood there, shocked by her curtness. I ran forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yuri, please don't-" my voice broke.

She turned back to me. "Corlo," she brushed a hand along my cheekbone. "I have to do this." She kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

She turned back and Oathkeeper appeared in her hand. She tensed to jump but was stopped by a voice.

"Decision time. You must choose: light or darkness."

I searched around frantically for the voice's owner. Then I saw him step through the door. Xenahort.

**Sorry it's kinda short but it has alot of content. Please review. I need encouragement. I'm kinda down 'cause of the hurricane stuff. Please cheer me up!**


	17. Chapter 16

_Hey, thanks for reviewing. I love to hear from you. Okay...so I don't own Kingdom Hearts...what's it to ya?_

**Chapter sixteen**

Yuri POV

I stared Xenahort down. "Why are you here?"

He smiled at me. It was sinister. I suppressed a shiver. I didn't want to show weakness to this maniac.

"I'm here to remind you of your decision. You can become a powerful leader or...just a humble savior."

I shook my head and gripped tightly on Oathkeeper. "I'd rather be a savior if it means keeping everything in place. Everyone's happy this way."

Corlo turned his head away from Xenahort to me. "Yuri, you can't..." he trailed off.

I looked at him incredulously. "Corlo, since when have you wanted the darkness to win? You've always wanted what was right. What's changed?"

He glanced at Xenahort and stared at the floor. "Us." he whispered.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Corlo, I'll come back. You know that. There's no reason to worry."

He sighed. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. I don't want to be alone."

I stroked his cheek. "You'll never be alone. No matter what happens...I'll be in here." I moved my hand down to chest. "Always."

"How touching." Xenahort interjected. "Let's not waste any more time, shall we?" He moved swiftly forward and grabbed my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth. Not because his grip was tight, but because it felt like he had reached right through me. It felt so...weird and comfortable at the same time that it hurt.

When he pulled away, it felt like I was being torn into two pieces. I grunted and collapsed to the floor, my weapon disappearing during the fall.

Corlo stared at me in shock. "Y-yuri?" He stayed where he was, as if glued in place.

I bit my lip. "I'm fine." I said, pleased at how strong my voice sounded. I felt so weak. I could barely move a muscle.

Corlo nodded, though he didn't seem reassured. He turned to Xenahort. "What did you do-" he paused for a split second. "Who's that?"

I turned my head toward Xenahort, fighting against the exhaustion. There was girl about my age standing right next to him. She looked sort of like Kairi but she had green eyes. I would've frowned if I wasn't so tired. I just stared at her.

Xenahort smiled. "This is-" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "-Yuri's nobody." He glanced over at her. "Tell them your name."

She glanced from Corlo to me and then to Xenahort. "Sabrina."

I stared at this girl. Sabrina. My ears were buzzing with anger. How could Xenahort do this? How am I still here? I knew enough about nobodies to know that if Sabrina was here, then I shouldn't be. Unless I was a heartless. Which I was not. I knew that for a fact.

Corlo broke his gaze from her and looked at me. Anger shown in his eyes. Anger and...something else...understanding?

I used my eyes to beg for an explanation but he just shook his head. He glared angrily at Xenahort.

"Did you need a pawn or something? She's not as strong as Yuri. It's her heart the gives her power. Her body and soul are useless against that." His weapon appeared in his hand and he gripped it tightly.

"It's funny," Xenahort mused. "how you talk about her as if she's a different person. She's still half of Yuri."

Corlo groaned. "I'm tired of technicalities. Can we just get to the point?" He held his weapon out, ready to fight.

Xenahort chuckled softly. "I'm not here to fight. Just to persuade." He turned to me. "You've seen what the darkness can do. It has infinite power. If you need an army, you can create one. Like Sabrina."

"She's not an army." I retorted. "Light can do many things darkness can't, including kicking its butt." I eased myself up on my feet and summoned Oathkeeper. There I stood unsteadily, ready for battle.

"Would you really attack your nobody?"

Corlo shrugged. "Why shouldn't she? Sora did."

I had no clue what he was talking about but I kept my mouth shut.

Sabrina smirked suddenly. "That's true...I wonder how well my other can fight." A negative version of my weapon appeared in her hand and she moved in.

I stared at her and I couldn't believe that she was half of me. Anger raged through me. I felt as if I would explode. I purely despised her. _Sabrina._

Along with the anger came strength. I used it to execute my first attack. She stumbled backward when my blade came in contact with her torso.

"Not so strong, huh?" I shot at her.

She stepped forward. "Depends..." she jumped over me, delivering a blow to my head on the way down. I whirled to face her, ignoring the pain in my head. "...on what you call strong." she finished.

I blocked her next attack, keeping the anger roaring. When our weapons locked together, I spoke frantically to her, quietly so no one else would hear.

"Listen, Sabrina," I said. "Ever since you were...created, have you felt this sensation to want to be whole again?"

She paused, all the smugness on her face replaced with surprise. "How did you...?"

"That's what nobodies are like...and since your mine, I kinda knew how you'd feel. Look, if you want to be whole, _really_ whole, then we'll have to work together. Understand?"

She frowned. After a few seconds, she nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

I bit my lip, trying to think. I didn't know how to rejoin with a nobody but I was pretty sure that my heart could help. I stepped away and focused the last on my energy on Sabrina, trying to pull her to me. To become one.

I closed my eyes and hugged her with all my might. "Please, be yourself." I whispered. "Be...me."

I felt my energy return and I opened my eyes. She was gone.

* * *

Corlo POV

Yuri turned to face us. I looked at her, dumbfounded.

She saw my expression and shrugged. "That's another thing light can do." She spoke to both of us at the same time.

I looked over a Xenahort. He hadn't changed, still calm. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

Yuri stepped closer to the heart. "Taste this, Xenahort." she said bitterly and jumped on top of the heart. She disappeared inside. A brilliant flash of light filled the room but it didn't hurt my eyes.

I saw Xenahort raise his arm against the light and then disintegrate. He was finally defeated...forever.

I blinked. In that second, my surroundings had changed. The room was completely dark. I, hesitantly, took a step forward.

Birds flew out from underneath my feet, revealing a wide circular platform. The design was mostly taken up my Yuri but there were smaller pictures of Sora, Kairi, and...me.

I looked up and met a door. It looked like it was completely made of light.

"Return to your roots." a mysterious voice said.

I didn't look around for the source. I knew where I was. I stepped carefully forward but something held me back. A small afterthought.

Where would the door take me? Reality...or Destiny Islands?

"Return to your past."

I took another step. What was that supposed to mean? My past was in both of those worlds.

"Return to your love."

I reached a hand out through the door. As long as I was going to Yuri, it didn't matter _where_ I was going. Still I was hesitant, I didn't know why...I just was.

"Don't be afraid."

That's what pushed the rest of me through the door and to the other side.

**Hope you liked it. Please, please, please, review. I love to hear what you thought.**


	18. Chapter 17

_This story has been awesomely amazing for me and I'm sad to see it end but...every great story has to have an ending. (tear, tear) I might put up an epilogue, if you guys want me to. I don't own Kingdom Hearts...blah, blah, blah..._

**Chapter seventeen**

Corlo POV

I raised my arm to cover my eyes as I stepped out onto warm sand. Destiny Islands.

"What took you so long?" I heard some one say.

I lowered my arm and found Riku looking at me hopefully. I shrugged. "Maybe cause I had to stop Xenahort."

"You stopped Xenahort?" I turned toward the blond woman who had spoken. She seemed familiar. I just couldn't place where she was from. "I'm Hannah." she said before I could ask. "I'm your mother, Corlo."

My eyes popped out of their sockets. "Really? Wow..."

She rushed forward and hugged me tightly. I paused for a second, then hugged her back. She pulled away and looked upon me with admiration.

"You've grown so much. I wish I could've been there to see it." she said.

I smiled. "You won't have to miss anymore...Mom." I know I should be freaked out by calling a person I barely knew that but it was really...comfortable. I looked around at the rest of the small crowd.

Besides my parents, there were Sora and Kairi. I frowned. Where was Yuri?

I ran down the beach, looking from side to side. Surely, she would have greeted me. I didn't see her. I collapsed in the sand, close enough to the sea that it licked my feet with every incoming wave. I picked up a handful of sand and let it slip through my fingers.

By my third handful, Sora and Riku had reached me. I sensed their eyes boring into me but I ignored them. I stared out to sea.

Riku plopped down on my left side, Sora on my right.

"She's not here yet." Riku said.

"But she will be." Sora continued, passionately. "I just know it."

I shook my head. "Have you ever thought that she might not come back? I'm sure Kairi did...before she forgot you, I mean."

Riku smiled faintly. "Corlo, you know as well as I do that she will. It just works out that way. It might take a year...or two but she'll come back." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me."

I smiled back and stood up. "Thanks. I needed that."

Riku stood up. "Anytime."

I nodded and looked up at the sky. It was beautifully accented with pure white clouds. I couldn't believe that I was standing _here_ in the exact same spot that Kairi... My thoughts trailed off when I saw a small comet hurtling toward the sea.

* * *

Yuri POV

I saw the light flood around me, then it faded away. I looked around. I was in a small chamber. The walls and floor seemed to be made of small nobody symbols moving slowly in parallels. Betwixt and Between.

I'd actually paid attention to the cut scene that took place in this room. The one time I _had_ paid attention. I chuckled at the irony. Then I remembered that there were two pathways out of here. Which was the right one?

A small figure jumped up out of nowhere. I recognized the King immediately.

I dipped my head slightly. "Your majesty."

He did the same. "Yuri."

"Why are you here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I'm here to talk to you one last time before we go to our separate worlds." he pulled out a small scroll with a red mickey mouse shape stamped on it. "Give this to Sora, will you?"

I took the scroll and tucked it safely away. I nodded. "I will. How do I get out of here?"

"Well...that way-" he pointed to my left. "-leads to darkness and your conqueror destiny, but that way-" he pointed to my right. "-leads to light and...Corlo."

"Thanks." I said and started toward my right.

"Yuri?" his squeaky voice stopped me.

I turned back. "Yes, your majesty?"

"If you ever need me, send me a bottle."

I nodded. I wasn't quite sure what that meant but I knew Corlo would. "I will."

"I'm proud of you, Yuri. Let's hope the darkness doesn't act up in the future."

I smiled. "Yes, let's hope." I bowed slightly. "Goodbye, your majesty."

"Goodbye, Yuri." He bowed and jumped away, probably back to his world.

I reached my hand in my pocket and gripped the scroll. It would probably be the last we will hear of him.

I removed my hand and stepped through the path to light and...Corlo.

Suddenly, I was falling headfirst toward a small speck of land. I gripped the scroll tightly and closed my eyes. The air rushed by me, causing a whooshing sound in my ears. It was somehow...soothing.

My eyes snapped open when I felt the ground come encroachingly closer. I fell headfirst into the sea. I didn't feel the need for oxygen. I would've stayed there, in that underwater paradise, if it weren't for Corlo.

I kicked my way to the surface and waded up to the shore. Corlo was standing up to his knees in the water. I rushed forward and hugged him, the scroll still in my hand.

"I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and positioned himself so our noses almost touched. "I missed you, too." he breathed and kissed me deeply.

I replied softly. He broke away suddenly. "Corlo," I complained. "why must you do that?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering what was digging into my back."

I chuckled and pulled away. "This." I showed him the scroll. "It's for Sora." I turned to my father. He was standing off to my left. "Here." I handed it to him. "It's from the King."

Sora took it and unrolled it. He smiled as he read it.

"What is it?" Corlo asked urgently. "Is it another mission?"

Sora shook his head. "No." he looked up at Corlo and then me. "Just a thank you note. It mentions both of you here."

"Really?" Corlo asked. He tried to run through the water quickly but he stumbled several times. He peered over his shoulder. "Wow...that's so cool!"

I smiled, remembering the first time he'd met Sora. It seemed like so long ago.

Corlo looked over at me. "What are you smiling about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just remembering."

He came over and pulled me into his embrace. "I love you." he said softly.

"I love you, too." I replied and kissed him gently.

There was a soft cough. I broke away from him at looked at my father incredulously. "Yes...Dad?" It didn't feel weird at all to call him that. Just...normal.

Sora smiled at me. "I just wanted to point out that we're still standing in two feet deep of water." he shrugged.

I glanced down. "Right. Come on, Corlo." I pulled him by his hand to the beach. I sat down at the edge of the water.

He did the same. "You know, I've always wanted to fall down into the water like that."

"Really?" I chuckled. "You've always wanted to do anything in the game."

He smirked. "True. What was it like?" He looked at me, longing clear in his eyes.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well...it felt soothing and comforting...until I hit the water."

"Cool." He turned back to the ocean. The sun had started to set.

I watched the reds and yellows for a few minuted before answering. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I said and leaned against him. He wrapped him arms around me.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Beautiful...like you."

I smiled and turned my head up toward him. "I'm lucky to have you, Corlo. I could have picked a jerk but I picked you. Kind, sensitive, and understanding but bold, brave, and handsome at the same time."

He smiled back at me. "You really think that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you _did_ risk your life to save me."

"I guess I did." He moved in closer, my face inches away from his.

"Oh, come on. Kiss her already."

We looked up and found Sora looking at us expectantly. I smiled. "I can't when you insist on interrupting us." I replied smartly.

Kairi was standing next to him. "Sora, we should go back to the mainland. They'll come home when they're ready."

Sora nodded at his wife. "Right." he turned to face us. "You better be back by ten or I'll-"

"Sora, come on. They've been through enough."

I waited until they were climbing into their raft before turning back to Corlo. "Now, where were we?" I teased.

Corlo smiled. "Right about..." he moved close again. "here."

We both leaned into a passionate kiss. I couldn't tell you how long it lasted. It felt like the rest of the world didn't exist. But it did last long enough for me to realize that this was what I'd been wanting. This was what my life had led up to. This was destiny.

**Like it? Hate it? I want to know. Please review. Also, if you want me to put up an epilogue, tell me please! It kills me not to know what you want. I might change the title to something less boring like...destiny or something but I want to know what you think. Thanks, guys.  
**


End file.
